Roux, Vert et Argent
by Nanola
Summary: Recueil d'OS. Les années de Ron Weasley à Poudlard à Serpentard. Devenir soi-même n'est pas facile, mais répondre aux critères des Serpents l'est encore moins. Ron va devoir apprendre à devenir un Serpentard  acceptable  aux yeux de ses condisciples.
1. OS 1, Rentrée à Serpentard

**Disclamer** : Rien à moi, tout à JKR

**Bêta correctrice** : Morwenedhel (merci, merci et merci)

**Bêtas lectrices** : Archimede et Nanachan14 (un grand merci les filles)

**Note** : je dédicace ce recueil d'OS à une auteur qui aime beaucoup Ron, **Azanielle** que je remercie de me faire rêver avec sa fiction "_le Feu et la Glace_".

Mafalda Weasley serait née dans les années 80 selon le site EHP. Pour les besoins de cet OS, j'ai eu envie de la vieillir d'une dizaine d'années. Elle est donc de la même année que Bill Weasley, né en 1970.

* * *

**Roux, Vert et Argent**

**OS 1, Rentrée à Serpentard**

On lui avait répété que les Serpentard étaient mauvais. Il n'avait pas remis en question cette affirmation. Le garçon en avait eu la preuve, tous les plus grands mages noirs étaient passés par cette maison. Il s'était dit qu'il était hors de question qu'il y aille quand viendrait le jour de sa répartition. Non, ce n'était même pas envisageable, il devait aller à Gryffondor comme le reste de sa famille.

Les Weasley étaient tous connus pour aller dans la maison des braves. Ceux qui étaient allés ailleurs, on n'en parlait tout simplement pas, comme la cousine Mafalda Weasley qui était allée à Serpentard. Tous l'avaient oubliée, tout comme son père qui était Cracmol et qui avait fini comptable dans le monde moldu.

Le jeune Ronald Weasley attendait, assis au beau milieu de la Grande Salle, sur un tabouret à trois pieds, la décision du Choixpeau Magique posé sur sa tête.

De là où il était, il pouvait voir trois têtes rousses à la table des Lions. Ses frères, Percy, Fred et George le fixaient. Ils attendaient avidement la réponse, soit pour le féliciter ou pour le huer s'il finissait à Poufsouffle – ce qui était fort probable – ou à Serpentard, mais il n'avait pas assez de ruse en lui pour y aller. S'il allait à Serdaigle, il en serait le premier surpris, même Percy n'y était pas allé alors qu'étudier, c'était sa vie.

Ron devait aller à Gryffondor, pour ne pas continuer à décevoir ses parents.

Il le faisait depuis sa naissance. Il n'était que le sixième garçon, contrairement à sa jeune sœur Ginny qui était la seule fille depuis des générations. Il n'était pas aussi débrouillard que Bill, aussi gentil que Charlie, aussi intelligent que Percy, aussi farceur que les jumeaux Fred et George, et aussi mignon que sa cadette. Non, il était gaffeur, maladroit, avait une intelligence dans la moyenne, et se trouvait quelconque.

- Tu as besoin de reconnaissance, souffla la voix du Choixpeau dans le creux de son oreille. Mais tu as peur de décevoir les autres en n'allant pas dans la bonne maison, n'est-ce pas ?

La réponse était évidente.

- Pourtant, elle te conviendrait à merveille.

Ron ferma les yeux, une boule dans la gorge. On allait l'envoyer à Poufsouffle. Un rire doux résonna à son oreille.

- Pas Poufsouffle, Ronald Weasley. Tu es loyal, certes, mais tu as aussi d'autres caractéristiques qui peuvent t'envoyer dans toutes les maisons. Tu as le courage de Gryffondor, la sagesse de Serdaigle et l'intelligence de Serpentard.

- Alors envoie moi à Serdaigle, risqua le gamin.

- Non, cette maison ne t'aiderait pas à t'épanouir.

- Gryffondor ?

- Non plus. Si toute ta famille y est passée, ou presque, ta place n'y est pas. Tu serais étouffé et tu n'en as pas besoin. Tu as besoin de prendre confiance en toi et seule la maison Serpentard peut t'y aider.

Mais Ron ne voulait pas y aller ! Il ne pouvait pas y aller !

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de supplier le Choixpeau de reconsidérer la question, celui-ci hurla sa décision à travers la Grande Salle.

- SERPENTARD !

Tous les murmures s'interrompirent. La plus grande majorité des occupants de la Grande Salle était choquée. Tous savaient que les Weasley étaient les dignes représentants des Lions. Et voilà que l'un d'eux trahissait sa famille.

Les frères de Ron étaient abasourdis. Ce n'était pas possible ! C'était une vaste blague ! Le Choixpeau allait se mettre à rire et annoncer à tous que l'enfant allait à Gryffondor. C'était sa place !

- Monsieur Weasley ? fit doucement Minerva McGonagall, la première à se remettre de ses émotions et de sa stupeur. Veuillez rejoindre votre table.

Elle l'enjoignit à se lever et lui retira le chapeau de la tête. Les larmes aux yeux, les jambes tremblantes et une furieuse envie de vomir associée à celle de fuir, Ron se dirigea vers sa table sous les regards presque dégoûtés de sa nouvelle maison.

Il attendit que la Répartition soit finie et vit les plats apparaître. Dans d'autres circonstances, il se serait jeté sur la nourriture. Mais là, il n'avait pas faim. Son estomac était douloureusement contracté et il était incapable d'avaler quoique ce soit.

0o0

Ron ne fut pas accepté au sein de sa maison. Loin de là. Les Serpentard l'insultaient autant qu'ils le pouvaient, lui piquaient ses affaires et quand il les retrouvait, elles étaient inutilisables. La première semaine fut invivable.

Il dormait mal la nuit car ses camarades de maison, conduits par Drago Malefoy, s'amusaient à verser des bassines d'eau glacée sur lui au moment où il s'endormait, et lui prenaient sa baguette pour qu'il ne puisse pas jeter le moindre sort. Il ne la retrouvait que le lendemain matin, en général après avoir dû accomplir un acte humiliant. Et lors des repas, on lui prenait son assiette. Comme il n'avait pas de quoi payer son repas, il ne mangeait pas ou à peine, il parvenait tout de même à prendre quelques miettes ou un peu de pain.

Résultat, il était épuisé, manquait souvent de s'endormir en cours, et semblait flotter dans ses vêtements plus encore que les jours précédents – ceux-ci avaient été taillés un peu grands pour durer plusieurs années. Il ne pouvait rien demander à ses parents car sa mère avait été claire : il n'avait plus rien à voir avec la famille.

En effet, dès le lendemain de sa répartition, alors qu'il n'avait même pas envoyé de courrier pour l'annoncer, il avait reçu une Beuglante signée Molly Weasley. Toute la Grande Salle l'avait entendue. Et sa maison avait ricané.

Il avait été convoqué chez Dumbledore, avec Rogue qui était son directeur de maison, et les deux avaient tenté de le rassurer – même si le professeur de Potions n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Il était retourné dans son dortoir et ce fut à partir de cet instant que tout commença : les coups, les humiliations, les brimades, les vols et les dégradations de matériel.

À la fin de la première semaine de cours, l'enfant était épuisé et affamé. Il n'en pouvait plus et voulait rentrer chez lui. Mais il n'en avait plus depuis la Beuglante de Molly. Le Terrier n'était plus sa maison et il n'avait plus de famille. Les Weasley se chargèrent bien de le lui faire comprendre en lui tournant ostensiblement le dos quand il avait voulu leur demander de l'aide. Leur réponse avait été sans appel : ils ne feraient rien pour un Serpent.

Leurs réactions le blessèrent profondément. Il perdit le peu de confiance qu'il avait en lui et en vint à se demander s'il devait rester sur cette terre. Il ne servait à rien, personne ne se rendrait compte qu'il avait disparu, avant de se rappeler que celle qui l'avait mis au monde lui avait répété qu'on pouvait être au bout du gouffre, mais que le suicide n'était pas une solution, qu'il y avait d'autres moyens de s'en sortir et que, malgré l'impression de n'avoir aucune importance, s'il mettait fin à ses jours, il manquerait à quelqu'un. Alors, Ron mit de côté ce désir et se concentra sur ses études, autant que possible.

Malgré son intérêt pour son travail scolaire, il redoutait certaines matières, notamment celle de son directeur de maison à la fin de la semaine qui arriva un peu trop vite.

Rogue n'était en rien sympathique, au contraire, il semblait se délecter de voir ses élèves trembler. Il paraissait cependant accorder un peu plus d'attention à sa propre maison qu'à l'autre et il avait pris en grippe un élève de Gryffondor, Harry Potter. Les Serpents et les Lions étaient ensemble pour cette heure.

Une fois le discours de bienvenue, glacial et sec au possible, passé et que Potter se soit fait humilier en ne sachant pas répondre aux questions – mais il ne fut pas le seul, à part une certaine Granger qui sautillait sur sa chaise, le doigt pointé au plafond, aucun autre n'avait osé lever sa main – Rogue leur ordonna de prendre des notes. Ils passèrent trente minutes à écrire. La demi-heure restante, ils durent réaliser leur première potion.

Ron était penché au-dessus de son chaudron. Il avait beau se concentrer, c'était difficile. Les lignes sur son livre dansaient, et quand il devait mettre un ingrédient dans le récipient, il avait l'impression que son corps pesait une tonne.

Soudain, ses oreilles sifflèrent et il eut chaud, très chaud. Malgré lui, sa respiration s'accéléra et un voile noir s'abattit devant ses yeux.

Il s'écroula avant d'avoir pu se rattraper à une paillasse.

Les deux maisons ricanèrent quand il s'écroula par terre, inerte.

- Messieurs Crabbe et Goyle, emmenez ce pauvre Weasley à l'infirmerie, ordonna l'enseignant sans daigner jeter un regard à son élève étendu par terre, le teint crayeux.

Il ne les reprit pas sur leur façon de transporter Ron qui fut traîné sans aucune considération, et retourna à son cours, priant froidement ses élèves de faire de même et de se concentrer sur ce qui aurait dû être des potions et qui était, à ses yeux, un massacre.

Par acquis de conscience, il observa un instant la mixture de Weasley et pouvait avouer que pour une première expérience, elle n'était pas si mauvaise.

Lorsque Ron quitta l'infirmerie un peu plus tard, après l'accord de Poppy Pomfresh qui lui avait fait boire un breuvage infâme qui lui avait redonné quelques forces, il retrouva son dortoir désert. Une chance, il en profita pour se changer rapidement, se faufiler dans son lit, fermer ses rideaux et s'allonger. Le sommeil le gagnait déjà. Il était épuisé et il n'avait pas eu à manger.

L'infirmière, qu'on aurait pu appeler Dragon tellement elle le couvait et pouvait se mettre en colère s'il osait contredire ses ordres, avait cherché ce qu'il avait. Il avait menti, mais il n'était pas certain de savoir à quel point elle avait été dupe. Elle avait dû comprendre le problème. Il était étrange que si tel avait été le cas, elle n'avait rien fait.

Ron était à milles lieues de penser qu'elle allait faire un rapport au directeur de l'école.

Pourtant, il fut convoqué le lendemain dans le bureau directorial, comme la semaine précédente.

- Monsieur Weasley ? Asseyez-vous, l'enjoignit Dumbledore d'un air bonhomme, les yeux pétillants en lui désignant un siège.

L'enfant n'était pas seul dans la pièce. Son directeur de maison et l'infirmière étaient également présents. Qu'avait-il fait ?

- Monsieur Weasley, commença Rogue d'une voix sèche, savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

- Non Monsieur, murmura le rouquin.

Il n'avait pas peur du professeur mais il était épuisé. Il voulait dormir. Sa nuit, pourtant longue, ne lui avait pas suffi. Il savait que c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours – il avait réussi à grignoter par ci par là, mais ce n'était pas assez pour son corps peu habitué à la privation. Il se sentait faible en permanence et avait à peine la force de marcher. Se lever le matin était presque une torture.

- Vous êtes certain ? susurra son directeur de maison d'une voix mielleuse. Vous souvenez-vous de votre séjour à l'infirmerie ?

Une lumière s'alluma dans le cerveau du Serpentard fatigué. Il était là pour ça ?

- Je vois que vous vous en rappelez. Monsieur le Directeur a organisé cette petite... réunion afin de comprendre certaines choses à votre sujet.

Ron fronça les sourcils. Comprendre quoi sur lui ? Il n'y avait rien à dire.

- Pourquoi avez-vous cessé de vous alimenter, Monsieur Weasley ? attaqua Poppy. Croyez-vous que je ne l'avais pas vu ? Vous ne mangez pas ou très peu et vous ne dormez pas assez, je le sais, je le vois. Je suis infirmière au cas où vous l'auriez oublié. Vos mensonges ne m'ont pas trompée, Monsieur Weasley.

L'enfant hésita.

- Un bonbon au citron, Monsieur Weasley ? proposa Dumbledore en le voyant se tortiller les mains.

- Non merci, Monsieur le Directeur, fit le garçon après s'être durement mordu la langue pour ne pas accepter.

Le vénérable sorcier poussa une petite boîte pleine de confiseries devant Ron qui sentit sa bouche saliver. Il adorait les bonbons et il avait faim.

- Prenez, ils sont délicieux, insista Dumbledore.

Ron finit par tendre la main et quand le bonbon toucha sa langue, il se sentit apaisé et eut une soudaine envie de se confier, de lâcher tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il savait qu'il aurait dû être en colère mais ne ressentait que de la sérénité. Ça devait venir des sucreries et ça expliquait pourquoi le directeur en était friand, tout comme le fait qu'il en proposait à tout le monde.

- Depuis la Répartition, les Serpentard ne m'accueillent pas. Ils ne veulent pas de moi et ils le font comprendre. Tous les soirs, ils s'amusent à tremper mon lit et ils me prennent ma baguette pour la rendre si je fais ce qu'ils me demandent. À chaque repas, ils me prennent mon assiette et me font payer. Je n'ai pas d'argent alors je ne mange pas. Mes frères ne veulent plus me parler, ils font comme si je n'existais pas. Mes parents m'ont renié. Je ne peux même pas demander à rentrer chez moi, je n'en ai plus.

Il avait dit tout cela sans s'énerver, comme s'il avait parlé de la pluie et du beau temps. Pour un peu, il aurait rigolé des regards éberlués des autres occupants de la pièce. Même Rogue semblait ahuri. Mais le bonbon l'en empêcha. Le rouquin restait calme, apaisé et n'avait aucune envie de rire ni même de crier.

- Je vois, fit son directeur de maison lentement.

Ron pouvait lire dans ses yeux noirs de la colère. Il savait qu'il aurait dû avoir peur, mais là encore, il était détendu. Ces bonbons étaient absolument géniaux.

- Monsieur Weasley, commença Dumbledore, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas allé voir votre directeur de maison ?

Le gamin baissa les yeux, soudain inquiet. Apparemment, les effets de la sucrerie étaient de très courte durée. Dommage.

L'enfant haussa les épaules, ne sachant que répondre. Il n'osait avouer qu'il avait peur de l'homme, tout simplement.

- Monsieur Weasley, intervint Poppy d'une voix polaire, la prochaine fois que je vous voie à l'infirmerie dans l'état dans lequel vous avez été amené, vous regretterez de ne pas avoir mangé et dormi et encore plus de n'en avoir parlé à personne ! Est-ce bien clair ?

- Oui Madame, murmura le gamin sans lever le regard.

- Albus, Severus, fit-elle avant de quitter le bureau, certaine que son message était passé.

- Bien, je pense que cette entrevue est terminée. Monsieur Weasley, Severus ?

- Nous y allons, Monsieur le Directeur, répondit Rogue d'une voix neutre. Monsieur Weasley, veuillez me suivre !

L'enfant se leva précipitamment et, précédé de son directeur de maison, il sortit du bureau. Ils descendirent les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon gardé par une gargouille.

- Venez avec moi, ordonna-t-il au rouquin.

Ils prirent le chemin des cachots. Malgré le nombre de fois qu'il avait fait ce trajet, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner. Son cœur s'emballa quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle de Potions. Qu'allait-il lui arriver ?

- Entrez !

Il obéit et s'arrêta au bureau pendant que Rogue s'installa à son propre bureau.

- Expliquez-vous ! Tout de suite ! tonna l'homme.

- Expliquer quoi, Monsieur ? répondit le fils Weasley.

Rogue ne l'effrayait pas. Il avait plus peur des cris de sa mère que de ceux du professeur. Il était à peu près certain que l'enseignant ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Et encore, c'était un point sur lequel on ne pouvait rien affirmer. C'était davantage son air froid, son visage impénétrable et sa voix glaciale qui l'angoissaient.

- Il me semblait avoir été clair, Monsieur Weasley. En cas de problèmes, il est impératif que vous veniez me voir ! L'ai-je dit ? gronda Severus, les sourcils froncés.

- Oui, Monsieur.

- Alors pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu ? !

- Parce que ça aurait été pire, Monsieur, fut la réponse honnête.

C'était la stricte vérité. Les Serpentard lui auraient tôt ou tard fait payer la divulgation des faits. Et il n'avait aucune envie de souffrir plus encore.

Sa réponse eut le mérite de faire taire Rogue qui le regarda intensément, comme s'il le sondait. Pas une fois il ne baissa les yeux. L'homme se rencogna soudain contre le dossier de sa chaise, satisfait.

- Monsieur Weasley, reprit le maître des Potions d'une voix presque douce, vous devez comprendre une chose, vous faites partie de la maison Serpentard, au même titre que vos camarades. Ils n'ont pas à décider qui y a sa place ou non. C'est au Choixpeau que revient cette tâche. Si tel était le cas, alors il est nécessaire que je sois au courant pour endiguer ce... problème. Ainsi, si Monsieur Malefoy et toute sa bande vous causent des ennuis, il est de mon devoir d'intervenir.

Ron fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais parlé de Malefoy et des autres. Jamais ! Comment Rogue l'avait-il su ?

- Je...

- Je n'ai pas fini ! Que vous l'acceptiez ou non, vous êtes un Serpentard, et à ce titre, vous avez toutes les qualités requises pour vous en sortir dans la vie. Enlevez-vous de l'esprit que cette maison regorge de Mages Noirs. Certains sortaient de Poufsouffle, le saviez-vous ? D'autres venaient de Serdaigle et d'autres encore, de Gryffondor. Surprenant, n'est-ce pas ? Tous les Serpentard ne deviennent pas des Mangemorts ! Les Poufsouffle ne sont pas tous des idiots craintifs et les Serdaigle ne sont pas tous intelligents. Ne parlons pas des Gryffondor. J'en ai connu certains qui n'avaient pas leur place dans cette maison ! Pour vous, j'ai des doutes. La bêtise est l'apanage des Gryffondor et vous semblez en être doté.

Le gamin rougit fortement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui disait qu'il était bête, les jumeaux le lui répétaient sans cesse, tout comme Ginny qui ne s'en privait pas. Mais, à chaque fois, ça lui faisait plus mal encore que la précédente.

- Monsieur Weasley, il va vous falloir vous forger le caractère, prendre sur vous et vous affirmer. Vous êtes un Serpentard, vous êtes rusé ! Alors, sortez-vous les doigts d'où je pense et remuez-vous ! Mais sachez que si j'entends encore une fois, Poppy me convoquer chez Albus parce que vous êtes allé à l'infirmerie à cause de vos camarades, vous le regretterez atrocement ! Maintenant, sortez d'ici !

Ron ne se le fit pas redire deux fois. Il fila ventre à terre jusqu'à sa salle commune et se laissa tomber dans un des canapés vides. Il avait aperçu la bande de Malefoy un peu plus loin qui semblait occupée. Ils lui ficheraient probablement la paix.

Le Serpentard soupira et ferma les yeux, se demandant soudain l'heure qu'il pouvait être. Son estomac gargouilla douloureusement. Il avait faim.

- Dégage, Weasley, ordonna Malefoy en s'approchant. C'est notre place !

Le rouquin se redressa et fixa le blondinet arrogant. Au lieu d'accepter de partir, il se sentit l'âme d'un guerrier prêt pour la bataille.

- Vous n'étiez pas là, qui va à la chasse perd sa place !

Il se sentait pousser des ailes. Était-ce parce que Rogue lui avait parlé et lui avait ordonné de se bouger ? Il n'en savait trop rien et s'en moquait.

- Comment oses-tu ? ! gronda Drago en le foudroyant du regard.

- Où ton nom est-il marqué sur cette place ?

- Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! Ce n'est pas à toi, misérable bouffon !

- Pourtant le Choixpeau m'a placé ici ! J'ai donc autant le droit d'être assis là que toi.

- Faux ! Tu es loin d'avoir l'intelligence d'un Serpentard ! Or, c'est une des caractéristiques requises.

À ces mots, Ron éclata de rire. C'était une vaste blague, n'est-ce pas ?

- Parlons-en de l'intelligence ! Tu penses que Crabbe, Goyle ou encore Parkinson ont leur place dans cette maison ?

En effet, les trois élèves n'étaient pas réputés pour avoir des notes excellentes. Les deux premiers parlaient à peine deux mots sans faire d'erreurs, même à l'oral, et la troisième racontait des stupidités aberrantes à longueur de journée.

Drago eut l'air de réfléchir un instant avant d'acquiescer. Ron marquait un point.

- Tu le laisses parler comme ça ? s'emporta Pansy de son habituelle voix de crécelle. Il vient de m'insulter et tu laisses passer ? !

- Il n'a fait qu'énoncer un fait, il ne t'a nullement insultée, ou alors il serait de bon ton d'aller consulter, ma pauvre Pansy. Weasley n'a fait que dire qu'il avait autant, sinon davantage, sa place ici que toi.

- Tu crois ? couina la blonde, les yeux grands ouverts, prête à le croire sur parole, à boire chacun de ses mots.

- J'en suis certain. Maintenant, laisse-nous.

Pansy ne se fit pas prier pour déguerpir, ravie.

- C'est ça ? La renommée de Serpentard ? s'étonna Ron. Cette cruche ? Merlin, mais pourquoi je n'ai pas été envoyé à Gryffondor ? !

- Une chance, tous ne sont pas comme cela. Et c'est en effet une question que je me pose. Pourquoi Serpentard ?

Ron repensa alors aux paroles du Choixpeau, paroles qu'il avait soigneusement tentées d'oublier, sans succès. Le chapeau lui avait dit qu'il avait besoin de prendre confiance en lui, de ne pas être étouffé par sa famille, de s'affirmer. Seule la maison Serpentard pourrait le lui apporter.

- Parce que c'est ma place, souffla le rouquin.

Pour la première fois depuis la Répartition, il l'admettait. Il avait sa place chez les Serpents. Il était ici chez lui, pas ailleurs.

Drago esquissa un sourire fugace et tendit la main.

- Alors sois le bienvenu à Serpentard, Ronald Weasley.

Des applaudissements et des sifflements se firent entendre à travers toute la salle commune. Ron tourna la tête vers leur origine et put voir les élèves de sa maison, de toutes les années, derrière lui. Tous semblaient heureux de l'accueillir en leur sein.

Sous le choc, il prit la main de Drago dans la sienne et la serra. Ils furent interrompus par Cooper Dakin, le Préfet-en-Chef.

- En tant que membre de cette maison, tu te dois d'obéir scrupuleusement à certaines règles, Weasley. Étant intelligent, je ne doute pas que tu les suives avec attention, sans y déroger.

Le jeune Weasley hocha la tête, encore perdu. Il avait passé une bonne semaine à subir des coups, des humiliations en tout genre et là, il était accepté ? C'était... un peu gros. Et cette histoire de règles l'angoissait plus qu'il n'aurait su le dire.

- Nous sommes un groupe uni. Nous devons avancer de front, ensemble. Les autres maisons ne nous feront pas de cadeaux. Ils méprisent les Serpentard parce que nous avons eu des mages noirs qui venaient de notre maison. Alors marche la tête haute et montre au monde entier exactement ce que tu veux montrer. Nous portons tous un masque ici, ou presque, grimaça-t-il en voyant Crabbe et Goyle le dévisager d'un air bovin. Vous deux, si l'intelligence vous fait défaut, je vous saurais gré de ne pas en faire étalage !

Les deux garçons le fixèrent encore plus stupidement, mais le Préfet-en-Chef se détourna pour faire face de nouveau à Ron.

- Tu es un Sang-Pur, tu connais certaines choses, j'en suis certain. Mais je tâcherai, avec l'aide de Malefoy, de t'enseigner d'autres choses afin de pouvoir survivre ici. Nous ne sommes pas des tendres et nous avons une façon bien à nous de régler les conflits entre Serpentard. Tout comme nous avons une hiérarchie spécifique au sein de cette maison et entre années. Tâche de l'apprendre et de la respecter.

Ron acquiesça lentement.

- Encore une dernière chose, Weasley. Ne fais pas honte à Serpentard en te ridiculisant dans quelque situation que ce soit. Car ta punition sera pire que celle que les professeurs te donneront et ce, peu importe ta place au sein de la hiérarchie ! Crois-moi, moi ou mon successeur se fera une joie de te faire dégringoler. Est-ce bien clair ?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

- Bien. Tâche également de n'oublier aucune de ces règles.

0o0

Malgré son acceptation, Ron devait avouer que sa vie à Serpentard n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Les humiliations avaient disparu, et c'était un grand pas, mais à part la poignée de main entre Malefoy et lui, et le discours de Dakin, personne n'était venu lui parler ni même l'aider.

Le jeune Weasley avait rapidement compris qu'il était le tout dernier en bas de l'échelle de sa maison. Il était un Sang-Pur, certes, mais avait également le statut de Traître à son Sang. Ses parents ne l'avaient pas éduqué dans le respect des traditions. Ron les connaissait, mais n'avait jamais vu l'utilité de les suivre, au grand dam de sa maison.

Les croyances populaires disaient volontiers que les Sang-Pur élevés comme tels étaient aptes à rester neutres en toute circonstance et à se montrer sous leur meilleur jour. C'était vrai.

Ron, lui, ne savait pas.

Il ne se rendait pas compte que son éducation presque laxiste donnée par sa mère l'avait laissé incapable d'affronter le monde de l'aristocratie sorcière, monde dans lequel il vivait chaque jour. Ses manières à elles seules dégoûtaient l'ensemble de la tablée, l'obligeant à manger dans un coin, à l'écart. Ses coups de sang faisaient frissonner les élèves et son langage fleuri était désespérant. Il passait pour un rustre. Ses notes déplorables ne l'aidaient pas non plus. Il était meilleur que Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy, mais de peu.

Sa maison l'isolait jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne conscience de ce tout.

Cela prendrait sans doute du temps.

Trois semaines après la rentrée, alors que le dernier fils Weasley travaillait sur un essai de potions à rendre pour le lendemain, assis par terre dans la salle commune – les canapés et les tables étaient tous occupés et il n'était pas question d'aller à la bibliothèque – Tracey Davis s'approcha discrètement.

Elle n'était pas une Sang-Pur. Sa mère, sorcière issue de la noblesse sorcière anglaise, avait fauté avec un moldu et Tracey était née de cette union. Mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'elle était en bas de l'échelle, au-dessus de Ron, Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy. C'était son comportement. La jeune fille, très jolie au demeurant, avec ses joues roses et rebondies, ses cheveux châtains ondulés et ses grands yeux chocolat, était très distante avec tout le monde, mais aussi excessivement timide. Quand elle parlait aux autres, elle donnait l'impression de haïr le monde entier.

Lorsque Ron leva les yeux vers elle, Tracey lui signifia, glaciale, que Rogue voulait le voir dans son bureau, avant de s'éloigner, la tête haute.

Le rouquin trembla soudain, nerveux au possible. Pourquoi le directeur de sa maison voulait-il le voir ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Était-ce pour ses notes épouvantables ? Sans doute. Ron ne voyait pas d'autre explication. Il avait beau tout faire pour s'améliorer, il ne dépassait pas le sept sur vingt.

Après avoir rapidement rangé ses affaires dans son sac qu'il déposa dans le dortoir – ne rien laisser dans la salle commune s'il voulait retrouver quelque chose – Ron tenta de se calmer. Il prit plusieurs profondes inspirations et passa le mur qui gardait l'entrée des Serpentard. Ses pas le conduisirent devant la porte du bureau de Rogue. La pièce n'était pas très loin de la salle de classe. Bien que le rouquin n'y soit jamais entré, il savait où elle se trouvait. Ils avaient eu le droit à une visite de l'école le deuxième soir.

Il frappa trois coups et attendit, tremblant que le professeur daigne lui accorder d'entrer. Ce dernier sembla aboyer une autorisation, ce qui augmenta les tremblements chez le jeune garçon.

Son directeur de maison était assis à son bureau et barrait allègrement des copies – peut-être la sienne – de rouge.

La salle était froide et impersonnelle. Seuls un bureau et deux chaises meublaient la pièce. Les murs étaient agrémentés de bibliothèques encastrées dont les étagères ployaient sous le poids des livres. Des éditions anciennes pour la plupart. Il n'y avait pas de cheminée, des bougies flottant au plafond, comme dans la Grande Salle, éclairaient l'endroit. Le sol et les murs en pierre n'apportaient aucune chaleur, aussi faisait-il froid.

- Assis ! ordonna le professeur sans lever les yeux de ses copies.

Le Serpentard obéit sans même réfléchir et se posa sur la première chaise qu'il trouva. Rogue posa sa plume et daigna enfin le fixer.

- Répondez sans mentir ! Je le saurai si tel était le cas. Comment se sont passés ces derniers jours ?

Ron se mordit la lèvre. Les deux réponses étaient un mensonge. Il ne pouvait pas dire bien, tout comme il ne pouvait affirmer le contraire.

- Ma question est simple, la réponse l'est aussi, siffla le maître des Potions impatiemment. Alors ? !

- Ni bien, ni mal, répondit honnêtement l'enfant en espérant que cela contenterait l'acariâtre propriétaire des cachots.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle une réponse, mais je pense que je devrais l'accepter, d'autant plus que je n'ai guère de temps pour creuser plus avant la question. Nous avons rendez-vous dans dix minutes chez le directeur. Suivez-moi.

Droit comme un i, Rogue se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau, l'ouvrit, laissa passer Ron, sortit à son tour et la referma à clefs. Sans un mot, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Patacitrouilles, prononça le directeur des Serpentard à la Gargouille de pierre qui gardait les marches menant au bureau directorial.

Celle-ci se déplaça, laissant le professeur et son élève s'engouffrer dans l'escalier en colimaçon. Arrivés en haut, ils virent la porte du bureau ouverte, signe qu'ils étaient attendus. Rogue poussa Ron qui se figea, mal à l'aise.

- Monsieur Weasley, professeur Rogue, entrez, les accueillit Dumbledore avec son habituel sourire bonhomme.

Ron se figea de nouveau en voyant assis dans un des confortables fauteuils qui entouraient la table de travail, son père.

- Asseyez-vous. Un peu de thé, Monsieur Weasley ? Severus ?

- Merci, non, répliqua l'enseignant, acerbe.

- Non merci, murmura l'enfant, préférant poser son regard sur le bureau plutôt que sur son père.

Ce dernier n'avait pas semblé ennuyé d'être ici mais depuis peu, Ron se méfiait de tout et de tout le monde.

- Alors commençons, déclara le directeur. Arthur a demandé cet entretien et je n'ai pu lui refuser. Arthur ?

- Merci Albus. Ron ? Je ne sais pas ce que Maman t'a dit, mais il n'a jamais été question de te renier. Surtout pas parce que tu es à Serpentard.

- Maman l'a dit dans sa Beuglante, murmura l'enfant. Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec les Weasley. Elle m'a renié.

Arthur tenta de caresser la tête de son fils, mais celui-ci se déroba et rentra son cou dans ses épaules. Le père de famille soupira. Il avait peut-être attendu trop longtemps avant de venir. Mais à sa décharge, il avait été mis au courant tardivement des manigances de son épouse. Molly avait fait les choses dans son dos, profitant du fait qu'il partait tôt et rentrait tard du Ministère. Il n'avait appris ce qu'elle avait fait que deux jours auparavant, de la bouche de Lucius Malefoy. L'aristocrate lui avait clairement signifié qu'il aurait dû avoir honte d'avoir rejeté son fils. Autant dire que le responsable du Service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu avait accusé le coup et avait demandé plus d'informations. Il les avait eues et même deux jours plus tard, il ne s'en remettait pas.

- Maman ne l'a pas fait. Elle n'en a pas le pouvoir. Rappelle-toi, Ron, Maman n'est qu'une Weasley par le mariage. Ce n'est pas à elle que revient le droit de décider, mais à ta grande tante Muriel.

- Mais...

- Maman n'a fait que te dire que tu n'étais plus le bienvenu à la maison. À tort, rajouta-t-il en voyant Ron ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer. On ne jette pas un enfant de onze ans à la rue sous le prétexte qu'il n'est pas où on aurait voulu qu'il soit ! Tu es à Serpentard, soit. C'est parce que là est ta place. Maman n'a rien à dire à ce sujet. Elle refuse que tu rentres à la maison ? Bill sera ravi de t'accueillir chez lui, en Egypte. Charlie aurait bien aimé, mais avec sa colonie de dragons, il ne peut pas vraiment. Compte sur moi pour venir te voir. Tu es et tu resteras un Weasley.

Ron était au bord des larmes. Il se sentait trop grand pour pleurer – il avait onze ans tout de même – mais là, il ne put s'en empêcher et fila dans les bras de son père qui le serra contre lui. Il était soulagé d'entendre ces mots. Depuis trois semaines, c'était ce qu'il voulait, ne cessant d'en rêver. Et il y goûtait enfin. L'enfant aurait néanmoins souhaité que sa mère les lui dise aussi.

- Tout va bien mon grand. Tu es mon fils et je serai toujours fier de toi.

Pour clore son discours, Arthur embrassa le front de Ron.

- Pour Maman ? s'enquit le Serpentard d'une voix faible et rendue rauque par ses pleurs.

- Elle reviendra à la raison, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Tout comme tes frères, ajouta-t-il sombrement. Albus, fit l'homme en se détachant de son fils, n'hésitez pas à envoyer les courriers relatifs à Ron au Ministère et à me joindre par cheminette en cas de problème.

- C'est entendu, Arthur, acquiesça Albus.

- Bien, je pense que cette entrevue est finie. Serait-il possible que Ron me raccompagne, au moins jusqu'aux portes de l'école ?

- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

- Je vous remercie. Ron ? On y va ?

Ravi de passer un peu de temps avec son père, le garçon se leva tel un ressort et courut presque vers la porte avant d'être arrêté par un raclement de gorge. Il se tourna et vit les regards d'Arthur et de Rogue le fixer, réprobateurs. Le rouquin tenta de se rappeler ce qui manquait avant de se mordre la langue, comme pour se punir de ne pas y avoir pensé.

- Désolé, rougit-il. Merci, Monsieur le Directeur, d'avoir permis que ces retrouvailles avec mon père se fassent dans votre bureau. Merci aussi, Professeur, de m'avoir conduit jusqu'ici.

Le hochement de tête de son directeur de maison et le sourire de son père le convainquirent qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait.

- Mais c'était tout naturel mon garçon. Arthur, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

Ils laissèrent Rogue en compagnie du directeur et descendirent l'escalier pour se retrouver dans les couloirs.

Malgré le fait qu'il soit soulagé d'avoir entendu son père lui affirmer qu'il faisait bien partie de la famille, Ron ne put s'empêcher d'angoisser quelque peu. Devant Dumbledore, Arthur aurait pu être tout sucre tout miel et retirer tout ce qu'il venait de dire une fois seuls – même si ce n'était pas son genre.

- Je te trouve changé, commença l'adulte en commençant à marcher, non sans évaluer son rejeton du coin de l'œil. Je ne saurais dire ce que c'est, pourtant, tu es... non pas différent, mais... oui, tu as changé. Tu manges bien ? Tu dors assez ?

- Ça va.

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose ?

- Je...

Mais son visage et ses oreilles parlèrent à sa place. Ils virèrent au rouge, faisant rire Arthur qui lui demanda davantage d'explications.

- Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être à ma place et pourtant je sais que je le suis.

- Pourquoi as-tu cette impression ? Qu'a dit le Choixpeau le jour de la Répartition ?

- Que Gryffondor m'étoufferait, parce que vous êtes tous passés par cette maison. Mais que Serpentard m'aiderait à prendre confiance en moi. Je sais qu'il a raison, j'y ai réfléchi. Si j'avais été à Gryffondor, je n'aurais été rien de plus qu'un autre enfant Weasley, pas Ron. Mais, à Serpentard, c'est difficile aussi. Ils sont... j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont différents, tu vois ?

- Non.

- Ben...

- Si, je vois, l'interrompit Arthur.

Le « ben » de son fils lui avait fait comprendre où se trouvait le problème. Molly et lui étaient à blâmer. Là où les enfants issus de la haute société sorcière étaient les seuls héritiers, les Weasley, eux, étaient nombreux, trop pour d'aucuns.

Arthur avait été prédisposé en tant qu'homme à faire rentrer l'argent. Il n'avait pas l'envie d'avoir un poste à responsabilité malgré les remontrances de Molly, mais il devait assumer ce choix et donc travailler dur pour faire vivre sa famille. S'ils n'avaient eu qu'un ou deux enfants, voire trois, ils auraient pu s'en sortir facilement, d'autant que maintenant, deux étaient tirés d'affaire. Mais ils en avaient eu sept. Avec Bill et Charlie, ils avaient réussi à les éduquer convenablement. Mais ils avaient été dépassés par les autres.

Quatre ans après la naissance du deuxième était arrivé Percy. Bill et Charlie s'étaient occupés de leur petit frère, avec leurs parents, lui apprenant ce qu'ils savaient.

Deux ans plus tard, les jumeaux étaient arrivés et avec eux, les problèmes. Dès leur plus jeune âge, Fred et George avaient réclamé toute l'attention de leur mère en faisant bêtise sur bêtise, obligeant Molly à laisser de côté ses trois autres fils.

Ron était né deux ans après. Autant dire que sa venue au sein de la famille compliqua encore les choses. C'était une bouche de plus à nourrir et les jumeaux ne voulaient pas de lui. Ils passaient leur temps à le faire pleurer. Molly était épuisée et Arthur était encore moins présent.

L'année suivante, Ginny, la petite dernière, pointait le bout de son nez. Ron avait été rapidement mis de côté, sa mère se concentrant sur sa fille, celle qu'elle voulait depuis des années. En grandissant, la benjamine avait compris qu'elle serait toujours la princesse et en avait profité.

Résultat, entre ses grands frères envahissants et sa jeune sœur qui accaparait l'attention, Ron n'avait pas pu s'épanouir comme il aurait dû, et Molly comme Arthur n'avaient pu leur inculquer à tous les quatre, certaines choses.

- Pour être accepté parmi les autres, je te conseille de regarder comment ils font, se tiennent, ou parlent. En clair... de les espionner.

- Pourquoi ? Je suis bien moi !

Arthur s'arrêta au beau milieu d'un couloir, vérifia l'heure sur sa montre à gousset – le repas n'était pas pour tout de suite, ils avaient un peu de temps – et fit signe à Ron d'aller s'asseoir sur un des bancs qui se trouvait là.

- Tu devrais écrire à ta cousine Mafalda. Je t'enverrai son adresse par hibou dès demain. Elle a été à Serpentard et pourra sans conteste t'éclairer.

La cousine Mafalda... Ron y avait pensé peu après sa répartition. Il avait pensé que tous auraient oublié la fille de ce comptable Cracmol. Apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas.

Ils reprirent leur route vers les portes dans le Hall. Une fois arrivés à destination, Arthur se tourna vers son fils et l'embrassa de nouveau sur le front.

- Tu n'es pas que le sixième enfant Weasley, Ron. Tu es Ronald Weasley et tu es unique. N'oublie jamais cela. Tu as tes forces et tes faiblesses, tu es talentueux et intelligent. Serpentard a de la chance de t'avoir. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas à m'écrire au Ministère.

0o0

La discussion avec son père avait permis à Ron de reprendre confiance en lui. Un peu. Assez en tout cas pour lui donner des ailes et finir son devoir de Potions. Il était certain d'avoir une mauvaise note mais se jura que c'était la dernière.

Le lendemain, il avait reçu une lettre venant d'Arthur qui lui rappelait qu'il l'aimait toujours et que l'enfant pouvait lui écrire quand il le voulait. Le sorcier avait joint une adresse que Ron devina être celle de sa cousine.

Il avait tenté d'écrire une missive à la jeune femme et y était parvenu après plusieurs heures. Ne restait qu'à attendre une réponse.

Dans tous les cas, le rouquin, fort de sa promesse, s'était rendu à la bibliothèque pour étudier. Il avait fini par découvrir le pouvoir des livres. Jusque là, il n'avait jamais lu, même pendant les cours, misant sur ce qu'il avait écouté en classe, car ces exemplaires étaient pour lui synonyme d'ennui. Ron s'était rendu compte qu'il s'était trompé. Les manuscrits poussiéreux pouvaient révéler des trésors. Depuis cette découverte, le rouquin dévorait avec avidité les différents grimoires, emmagasinant des connaissances qui se révélèrent utiles dans sa vie de tous les jours et pour ses devoirs. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait été happé par ce silence et s'était demandé pourquoi il avait eu si peur de s'y rendre. Depuis que le Serpentard avait découvert ce calme, il y passait tout son temps libre, délaissant sans honte sa propre maison, ne les rejoignant que pendant les repas et au moment du couvre feu – et là encore, il se faufilait dans son dortoir, se changeait se glissait dans son lit.

Une semaine après avoir envoyé sa lettre, il reçut enfin une réponse de sa cousine Mafalda. La missive arriva au petit-déjeuner. D'une main tremblante, il récupéra le courrier, donna un bout de toast au hibou et le regarda s'envoler, sans doute pour aller se reposer à la volière.

Ron soupira pour se donner du courage. Il avait envie de savoir ce que la jeune femme disait, mais il appréhendait. Et si elle lui faisait clairement comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de lui ? C'était fort probable.

Lentement et oubliant totalement son assiette encore pleine, Ron décacheta le sceau et déplia le parchemin.

_« Cher __Ron,_

_C'est __avec __surprise __que __j'ai __reçu __ta __lettre. __Je __ne __m'y __attendais __pas. __Mais __elle __m'a __fait __grand __plaisir __et __m'a __beaucoup __touchée._

_Alors __comme __cela, __je __ne __suis __pas __la __seule __Weasley __à __avoir __été __à __Serpentard ? __C'est __une __bonne __chose __je __dois __dire. __La __famille __estime __que__Gryffondor __est __la seule__ maison __acceptable. __Je __ne __suis __pas __d'accord. __Toi __et __moi __le __savons __maintenant, __mais __les __Serpentard __ne __sont __pas __les __uniques __pourvoyeurs __de __mages __noirs. __Certes, __Tu-Sais-Qui __en __a __fait __parti, __mais __regarde __ses __Mangemorts, __ils __ne __viennent __pas __tous __de __là. __Et __tous __les __Serpentard __ne __finissent __pas __Mangemorts, __car __je __n'en __suis __pas __une __et __je __suis __certaine __que __tu __ne __feras __pas __la __bêtise __de __t'allier __avec __eux__, __même __si __leur __Maître __n'est __plus__._

_Concernant __tes __inquiétudes __vis-à-vis __de __cette __hiérarchie __et __du __fait __que __tu __sois __au __bas __de __l'échelle, __tu __n'as __pas __à __t'en __faire. __Rien __que __le __fait __que __tu __te __poses __la __question __me __démontre __que __tu __es __intelligent. __Tu __grimperas __les __échelons __comme __je __l'ai __moi-même __fait __pendant __mes __années __d'école. __Je __ne __veux __pas __t'alarmer, __mais __pour __ma __part, __cela __ne __s'est __pas __fait __avant __ma __Troisième __Année. __J'étais __la __fille __d'un __cracmol, __ma __mère __était __moldue __et __j'étais __une __Weasley.__ En __bref,__ je __n'avais __rien. __Toi, __tu __es __un __Sang-Pur. __Ce __qui __te __dessert, __c'est __que __tu __es __aussi __un __Weasley._

_Si __tu __veux __gagner __du __galon, __tu __dois __le __prouver __et __le __mériter. __Les __sièges __sont __éjectables __dans __cette __maison. __Un __jour, __tu __peux __être __premier, __le __lendemain, __dernier __et __ce, __sans __comprendre __comment._

_Ce __qu'il __faut __que __tu __saches, __c'est __que __tout __n'est __qu'apparence __et __que __si __tu __ne __rentres __pas __dans __les __clous __comme __disent __les __moldus, __tu __seras __en __bas. __Cela __passe __par __ton __comportement, __tes __manières, __ta __façon __de __t'exprimer, __et __j'en __passe. __Un __Serpentard __se __doit __d'être __exemplaire. __D'aucuns __estiment __que __Serpentard __est __la __maison __élitiste. __C'est __sans __doute __vrai. __La __plupart __des __Sang-Pur __élevés __dans __la __plus __pure __tradition __sorcière __finissent __à __Serpentard.__ Même si, pour __certains, __on __se __demande __ce __qu'ils __font __là-bas._

_En __tout __cas, __tu __ne __dois __pas __faire __tâche._

_Si __tu __te __sens __différent __des __autres, __dans __tout __ce __que __j'ai __cité, __ce __n'est __pas __grave. __Tu __peux __apprendre. __Eux __savent. __Toi, __copie._

_Nous __n'avons, __moi __c'est __certain, __pas __été __élevés __dans __ce __monde-là. __Donc __nous __ne __sommes __pas __au __fait __du __protocole __à __respecter. __Eux, __si__, __et __ils __le __suivent __à __la __lettre. __Serpentard __ne __fait __que __reproduire __ni __plus __ni __moins __ce __que __la __haute __société __sorcière __anglaise __exige, __à __quelques __exceptions __près._

_Je __n'ai __jamais __dit __que __tu __devais __renier __tes __convictions ! __Attention ! __Certainement __pas. __Tu __te __dois __juste __de __rentrer __dans __un __moule __au __niveau __de __l'apparence. __Si __tu __montres __que __tu __es __bien __en __apparence__, __mais __que __tu __ne __crois __pas __en __toi __ou __en __tes __convictions, __tu __te __feras __détruire._

_J'espère __ne __pas __t'avoir __effrayé. __Si __c'est __le __cas, __vois __la __vie __à __Serpentard __comme __une __représentation __d'une __pièce __de __théâtre. __Tu __es __un __acteur, __tu __te __dois __de __faire __passer __à __ton __public __les __sentiments __que __tu __veux._

_Cordialement,_

_Mafalda __W.__Espenenzer »_

Ron replia la lettre, pensif. Un acteur ? Une représentation ?

Il n'avait jamais vu ni lu de théâtre. C'était très en vogue chez les aristocrates d'aller regarder une pièce. Mais les Weasley n'avaient pas eu les moyens d'emmener leurs enfants, d'autant plus qu'ils savaient parfaitement que ces derniers seraient intenables.

Cela dit, Ron savait ce qu'étaient un acteur et une pièce. Si sa cousine lui donnait ce conseil, c'était qu'elle s'y connaissait.

Inconsciemment, les rouages de son cerveau s'étaient mis en route et élaboraient une stratégie.

Qu'on se le dise, Ron était loin d'être stupide. Il était fin et calculateur. Habile joueur d'échec, il était capable de prévoir près de dix coups d'avance et savait parfaitement improviser.

Il se rendit compte que la vie était une partie d'échec, surtout quand on faisait partie de la maison Serpentard, et Ron était déterminé à avoir sa place au sein des Vert-et-Argent, dusse-t-il changer complètement de comportement.

Au lieu de plonger tête baissée dans la masse, l'enfant s'était mis en retrait et observait avec attention ses condisciples, à chaque instant de la journée, comme le lui avait conseillé son père. Il avait décidé de calquer son attitude avec celle de Malefoy, mais il n'était pas question de l'imiter totalement.

Pendant les repas, Ron avait mis du temps avant de comprendre pourquoi les autres préféraient qu'il mange loin d'eux. Ses manières étaient déplorables. Ses parents ne lui avaient jamais dit que se jeter sur la nourriture était mal élevé, tout comme manger et parler la bouche ouverte.

Le rouquin s'était fait discret et personne ne venait l'embêter.

Peu à peu, le changement fut visible. Ron vit ses notes augmenter sensiblement et sa maison commença à l'accepter un peu plus, mais pas encore totalement. Cela dit, ces bouleversements n'étaient pas du goût de tout le monde.

0o0

Fred et George Weasley étaient considérés par l'ensemble du corps professoral comme deux terreurs, pire que Peeves, l'esprit frappeur. Ils n'étaient pas méchants, mais juste affreusement blagueurs. Les enseignants les appelaient les Maraudeurs, en référence à un groupe de quatre garçons de Gryffondor qui avait sévi dans les années 70 à Poudlard. Des maîtres en farces de tout genre qui n'avaient presque jamais été pris. Ce surnom leur allait bien car les jumeaux étaient déterminés à leur ressembler.

Ils avaient l'amour des tours, mais aussi un grand besoin d'être au centre de l'attention au sein du cercle familial. Aussi, lorsque leur petit-frère était allé à Serpentard au lieu de Gryffondor, ce qui serait passé inaperçu car il n'était rien de plus qu'un autre Weasley, les garçons n'avaient pas apprécié.

Ils n'avaient cependant rien tenté parce que le petit Ronny s'était vu être mis au banc de sa propre maison et que leur mère l'avait publiquement renié. Mais au cours des semaines, ils l'avaient vu changer doucement et devenir un de ces Serpents méprisables. Ce n'était pas tolérable !

Pire encore, les professeurs leur demandaient, non pas de prendre exemple sur leur frère Percy – trop sérieux pour son propre bien – mais sur Ron.

Fred et George ne pouvaient laisser passer cela !

Leur but n'était pas de blesser le cadet, mais juste de lui faire comprendre que les Serpentard n'étaient pas fréquentables.

Manque de chance pour eux, Ron ne cessait de suivre le groupe et il était difficile de l'isoler.

Ils y parvinrent après plusieurs jours d'attente lorsque leur petit frère sortit, seul, de la bibliothèque. Fred bondit sur le plus jeune et le bloqua dans ses bras et, aidé par George, il l'emmena dans une salle de classe vide non loin de là.

- Lâchez-moi, gronda Ron en écrasant consciencieusement le pied d'un des deux jumeaux – il ne savait pas lequel.

Le Serpentard vit sa demande être réalisée et se recula pour s'éloigner le plus possible de ses frères qu'il toisa.

- Vous voulez quoi ? ! cracha-t-il, les yeux étincelants de colère.

Ce fut la seule manifestation de sa mauvaise humeur. Malgré lui, il avait déjà commencé à garder une expression neutre en toute circonstance.

- Te rappeler qui tu es ! s'exclama George.

- C'est étrange que vous osiez tous les deux m'enlever pour me le rappeler alors qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, vous m'avez tourné le dos au moment où j'avais besoin de vous !

- Tu deviens comme eux.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû aller à Serpentard ! gronda Fred. Ta place était à Gryffondor !

- Non, Fred ! Ma place est là où je suis ! Et non, je ne deviens pas comme eux, George, je prends conscience de certaines choses. En quoi cela vous dérange-t-il ?

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, outrés par la question. Un Weasley à Serpentard, ce n'était pas normal ! C'était comme un Malefoy à Gryffondor, ça ne s'était jamais vu ! Ils oubliaient leur cousine Mafalda qui avait pris le même chemin que Ron et qui ne s'en était pas mal sortie.

- Tu vas devenir un Mangemort ?

- C'est ce qui vous préoccupe ? Le fait que je puisse ou non suivre les idéaux d'un crétin mégalomaniaque qui a tué les deux frères de Maman ? Et oserais-je vous rappeler qu'il est mort ? Il a été détruit par Potter, il y a dix ans.

Ron n'était pas dupe, ses deux aînés n'osaient pas dire ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur. Pourtant, ce n'était pas leur genre, à moins qu'ils ne tournent autour du pot, le perdant pour mieux le blesser par leurs propos.

- Oui ! Tous les Serpentard sont passés par là ! Tous sont des Mangemorts convaincus !

- Vous prêtez attention à ces clichés ? Vous êtes plus bêtes que...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la main de Fred s'abattit brutalement sur sa joue, laissant une marque rouge. Ron frotta l'endroit du bout des doigts et regarda son frère, interloqué.

- Vous ne valez pas mieux que les autres en fin de compte, fit-il à voix basse. Vous pensez que les Serpentard sont mauvais, et que les meilleurs sont à Gryffondor. Vous avez tout faux. Ce n'est pas parce qu'un sorcier a fait une chose bien ou mal, que toute sa maison est pareille. Les Lions sont tout autant susceptibles d'aller rejoindre les rangs de Vous-savez-Qui, comme les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle. Le Choixpeau dit que chaque maison est particulière, pas qu'il y en a une qu'il faut fuir à tout prix. Apprenez à penser par vous-mêmes, au lieu de penser par les autres ! Maintenant, si vous me permettez, je vais rejoindre _ma_ maison.

Il laissa derrière les jumeaux encore sous le choc de ce que Fred venait de faire, et rejoignit sa salle commune non sans avoir envie de pleurer. C'était la première fois que son frère levait la main sur lui. D'habitude, il s'amusait avec George à tester des blagues sur lui. Autant dire que ce coup l'avait ébranlé.

Son arrivée dans les cachots fut assez remarquée, du moins, c'était sa marque sur sa joue qui attira les regards. Dakin s'approcha de lui, au nom de tous les Serpentard et le toisa.

- Qui ?

Ron comprit sans difficulté la question pourtant succincte : qui l'avait frappé ? C'était toujours la même dès qu'un Serpent revenait avec des bleus visibles. Le garçon savait exactement ce que les autres allaient faire s'il répondait.

- Personne, fit-il.

- Weasley !

- Je me suis toujours débrouillé, Dakin, répliqua Ron en le fixant dans les yeux. Et je continuerai à me débrouiller tout seul. J'ai des devoirs à finir, ajouta-t-il avant de s'éclipser pour monter dans son dortoir et récupérer ses affaires afin de travailler en bas, dans la salle commune.

Il se posa par terre, à sa place – il y avait des chaises et des tables, mais le garçon avait pris l'habitude d'être là depuis qu'on lui avait fait comprendre en début d'année qu'il n'avait pas le droit de s'asseoir là – et commença à relire le cours du lendemain.

Une petite Première Année, du nom de Daphné Greengrass, jolie blonde aux longs cheveux bouclés, aux adorables yeux marrons et au visage de poupon, s'installa à ses côtés.

- Tu révises quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Métamorphoses. McGonagall a laissé planer l'idée d'un devoir pour demain et je veux être prêt.

- Tu veux qu'on révise ensemble ? proposa-t-elle.

Ron haussa les épaules, n'y voyant aucun inconvénient. Et puis, cela pourrait peut-être l'aider à comprendre certaines choses.

Durant deux bonnes heures, Daphné et son camarade refirent les métamorphoses apprises jusqu'à y arriver parfaitement, ainsi que le cours en lui-même, apprenant encore et encore la décomposition du mouvement, les différents objets qu'on pouvait utiliser pour ce sort, les contre-indications... jusqu'à être capables de les réciter en dormant.

Les deux enfants se sourirent, fiers d'eux et se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit. C'était la première fois qu'une personne issue du haut de la hiérarchie des Première Année venait lui parler. Daphné était placée juste après Drago parce que sa famille était riche. Après elle, venaient Blaise Zabini puis Théodore Nott, Millicent Bulstrode, Tracey Davis, Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe et enfin lui, Ron. Même Crabbe ne s'adressait pas à lui.

Étonnamment, ces révisions furent le début de nombreuses autres.

Le lendemain de son altercation avec ses frères, Ron fut appelé dans le bureau de Rogue peu après la fin de ses cours. C'était la deuxième fois depuis le début de l'année et il angoissait quelque peu de devoir s'y rendre encore, surtout qu'il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi.

- Entrez, ordonna le professeur après que le rouquin ait frappé contre la porte. Monsieur Weasley, asseyez-vous.

L'enfant nota la présence de Dakin et retint un soupir. Maintenant, il savait pourquoi il était là. Le Préfet-en-Chef n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de tout raconter à leur directeur de maison !

- Monsieur Dakin m'a... mis au courant de quelque chose qui me laisse perplexe. Apparemment, vous auriez été frappé. Qu'avez-vous à dire ?

- Cooper vous a dérangé pour rien, Monsieur, affirma l'enfant poliment.

- Vraiment ? Regardez-moi, Monsieur Weasley, dans les yeux et osez me répéter cela en face.

- Il ne s'est rien passé, Professeur, répondit le garçon, le regard braqué sur son enseignant.

- Vous mentez. J'exige la vérité, Monsieur Weasley, sinon j'irais la chercher moi-même et je peux vous garantir que vous n'aimerez pas ! Alors ?

Ron ne dit rien. Son esprit était en train de se demander comment Rogue avait su qu'il mentait. Ce n'était pas à proprement parlé d'un mensonge mais d'une semi-vérité. Il n'avait pas envie d'avouer qui était responsable de la marque sur sa joue, marque qui avait disparu, parce qu'il s'agissait de ses frères et que ce n'était pas leur genre.

- Monsieur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, ce sont mes...

- Taisez-vous, Weasley ! tonna Rogue en se levant de sa chaise. Vous êtes un élève de ma maison, par conséquent votre bien-être et votre sécurité sont plus importants que tout le reste ! Je me moque éperdument de vos états d'âme à donner le nom de votre ou vos bourreaux, il n'est pas question qu'un Serpentard se fasse malmener ! Mais, ajouta-t-il avec un rictus victorieux, il vous est arrivé quelque chose. Alors je veux le nom du ou des coupables et vite !

- Celui ou ceux qui ont fait cela, Monsieur, ne recommenceront plus, assura Ron en tremblant sur sa chaise.

- En êtes-vous certain ?

- Oui, Monsieur.

- Alors sortez. Mais à l'avenir, si une telle occurrence venait à se reproduire, ne cachez rien.

- Bien, Monsieur. Bonne soirée.

Ron ferma la porte dans son dos, soulagé. Tout s'était bien fini en fin de compte. C'était le principal.

- Monsieur Dakin, fit Rogue au Septième Année une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux seuls dans le bureau, vous allez surveiller Monsieur Weasley.

- Puis-je demander pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il a peut-être été placé à Serpentard, mais il est aussi tête brûlée qu'un Gryffondor et qu'il aura une forte tendance à se mettre dans les ennuis. J'en ai déjà assez avec ce Potter, il est inutile d'en rajouter avec un de mes Serpents.

- Savez-vous qui lui a fait cela ?

- J'en ai une assez bonne idée en vérité, et je sais qu'il ne dira rien. Je suis certain aussi que si un tel incident venait à se reproduire, il tiendrait sa langue et ne demanderait rien à personne parce qu'il estime que c'est à lui de se débrouiller.

- Ce...

- C'est un Serpentard élevé par des Gryffondor et leur politique est simple : « aide-toi et le ciel t'aidera ». Aucun Gryffondor n'ira demander de l'aide auprès des autres, c'est dans leur nature. À vous, Monsieur Dakin, de faire en sorte que votre camarade pense autrement. Je pense que cet entretien est terminé.

- Bonne soirée, Monsieur, fit Dakin en quittant à son tour le bureau, perdu.

Comment changer un pur Gryffondor en Serpentard ? C'était mission impossible.

Dans la salle commune des Vert-et-Argent, Ron avait été rejoint par Daphné.

- Comment s'est passée l'entrevue avec Rogue ? s'enquit la fillette en prenant place à ses côtés, par terre.

Étrangement, la plupart des Première Année s'étaient installés sur le sol pour travailler malgré les tables vides. Ils avaient imité Daphné, du moins d'abord Parkinson parce que la jeune Greengrass était son modèle, et puis les autres avaient suivi.

Tout le monde savait pour son rendez-vous avec Rogue et, à part lui, principal concerné, tous étaient parfaitement au courant de la teneur de cette réunion.

- Bien.

- Tu ne lui as rien dit, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est si flagrant ? gloussa le rouquin, pas du tout énervé par cette intrusion dans sa vie privée, même si ce n'était plus du domaine du privé dès le moment où tout le monde le savait.

Il avait appris que les Serpentard étaient des opportunistes et qu'il valait mieux garder pour soi ce qu'on voulait garder secret. Certains de ses condisciples avaient vu certaines informations être éventées parce qu'ils n'avaient su garder le silence. Ron appréciait Daphné mais n'avait pas confiance en elle, alors beaucoup de choses demeuraient cachées.

- Disons que tu es transparent. Pour les autres maisons, ils ne se seraient doutés de rien, mais nous, nous parvenons à te lire, ton masque n'est pas encore impénétrable. Cela dit, tu as fait des progrès.

C'était étrange d'entendre cela de la bouche d'une blondinette qui paraissait constamment d'excellente humeur. Mais Ron savait qu'elle portait elle aussi un masque et ne montrait aux autres que ce qu'elle désirait qu'ils voient, en l'occurrence, un grand sourire et des yeux pétillants.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit à Rogue ?

- Parce que c'est une affaire qui me regarde moi, et non les membres de ma maison. On m'a fait comprendre de me débrouiller, je me débrouillerai donc seul. Je l'ai toujours fait, je ne vois pas pourquoi je changerais cela.

- Parce que tu es à Serpentard, Ron, et que tu fais partie de notre famille. Nous sommes, chacun d'entre nous, une partie d'un même tout. Tu frappes une partie, les autres se doivent de réagir.

- Ce n'est pas logique. Si Serpentard doit être vu comme une seule et même personne, alors pourquoi cette politique de hiérarchisation ? Chacun devrait être égal, car pour un corps, chaque membre et chaque organe a une fonction importante, même si on ne s'en doute pas.

Sa réponse fit froncer les sourcils de Daphné. Aurait-il visé juste ? Possible.

- La hiérarchie est là pour rappeler que tu dois toujours te dépasser afin de surpasser l'autre, répliqua Malefoy debout devant eux, l'air nonchalant avec ses mains dans les poches. Mais en aucun cas, tu ne dois oublier que si l'un est touché, tout le monde l'est. Un Serpentard fait du mal à un autre, ils résolvent leurs problèmes avec un Préfet-en-Chef. Un autre élève d'une autre maison fait du mal à un Serpentard, les autres se doivent de réparer cette injustice. Nous sommes une famille.

- Pourquoi me dire ça ?

- Parce que tu agis comme un Gryffondor et non comme tu devrais le faire. Apprendre à se débrouiller c'est bien, apprendre à compter sur les autres, c'est mieux.

Il leur tourna le dos et reprit ses occupations, à savoir parler avec des Deuxième Année.

- Il n'a pas tort, fit Daphné. Tu es encore trop Gryffondor, même si tu te Serpentardises un peu.

- Sans doute, mais Serpentard, même après deux mois, reste une énigme pour moi. Vous êtes trop complexes.

- Ce n'est pas mieux ? interrogea la fillette en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Le pire, c'était qu'elle avait l'air sérieux en disant cela.

- Le complot, les intrigues, les alliances, tenter de percer les masques... c'est toute la beauté de Serpentard.

- Je pense que je ne m'y ferai pas, tout comme je resterai jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité en bas de l'échelle, soupira Ron presque théâtralement.

C'était dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais le garçon se disait que c'était peut-être vrai.

- Ce n'est pas qui tu es qui détermine ta place, ni ta façon de te comporter. C'est ta capacité à suivre ta propre voie, fit Daphné. Regarde Drago, il est le chef des Première Année, non pas à cause de son argent ou de la notoriété de son père, mais parce qu'il s'est imposé. Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle sont en bas, parce qu'ils pensent que c'est leur place et qu'il ne leur viendra jamais à l'idée de réfléchir par eux-mêmes.

- Donc... tu veux dire que j'ai la place que je veux ?

- Oui et non. Hiérarchiquement, tu es en bas de l'échelle. Mais il ne tient qu'à toi de gravir les échelons.

- C'est... paradoxal.

Il était content d'avoir réussi à caser ce mot, il l'avait vu dans un livre et avait dû en rechercher la définition dans un dictionnaire.

- Pardon ? Tu as dit ?

- C'est paradoxal ce que tu viens de me dire. Serpentard n'est pas hiérarchisé mais en fait elle l'est. C'est un peu contradictoire.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ce n'est pas aux autres de te dire si tu as changé de place...

- C'est à moi de le savoir ?

- Non, pas tout à fait.

Daphné chercha ses mots un instant avant de se déplacer pour s'installer face à lui. Elle plongea ses yeux chocolat dans ceux, bleus, de son vis-à-vis.

- Tu es à la place que tu occupes parce que tu t'estimes à cette place.

- Pardon ?

Là, il était perdu. C'était... sibyllin – là encore, ce mot, il avait dû aller en rechercher la définition.

- Te sens-tu supérieur à Crabbe ?

- Non, ni supérieur ni inférieur.

Il put voir briller dans les yeux de Daphné une lueur qu'il ne comprit pas. Pourquoi devrait-il se sentir supérieur ?

- Tout réside là-dedans. Tant que tu ne te considéreras pas plus important que les autres, tu seras le dernier.

- C'est... affreux comme moyen de penser.

- Non, pas affreux, Weasley. Serpentard.

Ron se permit un instant de réflexion et dût admettre que c'était une stratégie intéressante. Daphné lui tapota le genou et se releva en époussetant sa robe, tandis que, mentalement, il élaborait une autre tactique.

L'observation était finie, place à l'action.

Son but n'était pas de devenir aussi arrogant que certains Serpentard, mais juste d'être mieux accepté, peut-être même de changer encore un peu. Il avait guetté Malefoy, Nott, Daphné ou même Zabini, le sommet de la pyramide des Première Année, au début, et devait avouer que ce que son « amie » lui avait dit était très vrai. Il suffisait de les voir parler aux autres. Cela dit, la blonde s'adressait à lui de manière cordiale pour l'instant. Était-ce donc une manière de dire qu'il avait sa place plus haut ? Ou simplement un moyen de le pousser à gravir les échelons pour ensuite le laisser tomber ?

Après une longue réflexion, Ron se dit que le plus important n'était pas qu'il ait des amis, mais qu'il termine sa scolarité et décroche un travail. Il avait toujours été tout seul durant son enfance, ses frères ne voulaient pas jouer avec lui parce qu'il était trop petit. Passer les six prochaines années de même ne devrait pas être trop difficile.

0o0

Malgré la demande de son père de passer Noël à la maison – il avait argué que l'école n'était pas très sûre depuis l'entrée d'un troll dans l'enceinte du bâtiment le soir d'Halloween, troll dûment tué par les professeurs, et aucun élève n'avait jamais su qui en était le responsable – Ron préféra rester à Poudlard et bien lui en prit car ses parents avaient décidé, quelques jours plus tard, de partir en Roumanie voir Charlie.

Le Serpentard fut l'un des rares à passer les fêtes au château. La grande majorité des élèves était rentrée. Il ne restait que quelques Gryffondor tels que Fred, George, Percy et Harry Potter, des Poufsouffle de Septième Année, des Serdaigle de Cinquième Année et deux autres Serpents, Dakin ainsi qu'un autre dont Ron ignorait le nom. Pour tout dire, le nombre peu élevé d'étudiants l'arrangeait. Ainsi, il y aurait moins de bruit dans la Grande Salle – ses oreilles s'étaient découvertes une intolérance subite au raffut qui ne manquait pas d'y avoir à chaque repas – et dans sa salle commune – il avait développé une soudaine passion pour la solitude et une profonde aversion pour les gens qui se regroupaient en masse.

Les deux semaines de vacances furent mises à profit pour réviser. Grâce à ses nombreuses heures d'études, Ron avait de bien meilleures notes. Il n'était pas aussi bon qu'Hermione Granger ou Malefoy, mais il surpassait aisément la plupart de ses camarades.

Depuis sa discussion avec Daphné, le garçon avait commencé à voir les choses autrement et à suivre ce qu'avait dit sa cousine à propos de la vie à Serpentard. Il fallait penser à une représentation, et c'était ce que le jeune Weasley faisait du matin au soir. Les premiers jours furent épuisants, mais au bout d'un moment, il y avait pris goût et le changement avait été radical.

Il avait adopté certaines choses, notamment sa façon de parler, de se tenir à table, de se comporter avec les autres, de porter en permanence un masque, mais il avait décidé de mettre de côté la hiérarchie. À quoi servait-elle ? À ses yeux, à rien. Alors au lieu de penser au moyen de gagner des galons, comme les autres, il pensait à lui. Oui, c'était égoïste, mais un Serpentard l'était sans conteste. Preuve s'il en était que chacun faisait quelque chose pour sa personne et non pour ses condisciples.

Lorsque ceux-ci rentrèrent, le garçon fut presque déçu, la tranquillité prenait fin et c'était le retour de l'acteur.

Personne ne vint le voir et, à sa grande surprise, cela ne le vexa pas le moins du monde. Il avait pris l'habitude d'être seul, cela faisait presque un mois et demi qu'il avait pris cette décision.

Daphné fut la seule à l'approcher après le dîner, pour lui demander de lui raconter ses deux semaines à l'école.

Ron ne fuyait personne, mais il ne trouvait pas utile de se mêler à des personnes avec lesquelles il ne partageait rien, sauf un sang – soi-disant – pur, la répartition à Serpentard et... ce devait être tout. Lorsqu'on lui adressait la parole, il se montrait agréable et était parfaitement capable de faire la conversation, poliment, mais ne paraissait jamais plus impliqué ni passionné.

- Et toi ? demanda-t-il après avoir fini son récit plutôt succinct.

- Ma petite sœur, Astoria, n'a pas cessé de me coller toutes les vacances pour que je lui raconte encore et encore chaque détail de Poudlard.

Les Greengrass n'avaient que deux enfants, deux filles, Daphné, l'aînée, et Astoria, sa cadette de deux ans. Ron ne l'avait jamais vue, mais il était certain qu'elle était aussi jolie que sa sœur.

- Elle ne rentre à l'école que dans deux ans et, je peux te l'affirmer, elle est impatiente.

- Serpentard ?

- Non, Serdaigle, du moins, c'est ce que je pense. Tu as une sœur, non ?

- Ginny... Ginevra. Elle a un an de moins que moi. J'ignore dans quelle maison elle sera. Serpentard serait bien, Gryffondor aussi. Pas Poufsouffle ni Serdaigle.

- Tu sais, avant de te voir me dépasser en classe, jamais je n'aurais misé sur Serdaigle pour toi. Mais tu y aurais ta place.

Intérieurement, Ron rougit, mais rien ne transparut sur son visage. Daphné estimait qu'il avait sa place à Serdaigle. S'il était surpris, ce n'était pas le cas des autres. En effet, il avait de meilleures notes que la plupart des Aigles, réputés pour être les meilleurs.

- Je ne pense pas, répondit-il honnêtement.

Pour lui, les Serdaigle étaient égocentriques, ne pensant qu'aux notes et non à l'amitié. Ils traînaient ensemble mais il n'y avait pas de place pour autre chose que les études. Ils mettaient en commun leurs réponses à chaque fin de devoir, histoire de comparer et n'hésitaient pas à rabrouer ceux qui s'étaient trompés. Tout était bon pour enfoncer l'autre.

Serpentard n'était peut-être pas mieux, mais il n'y avait pas cette histoire de concurrence, de savoir qui était le plus intelligent ou de rabaisser publiquement les malheureux qui avaient échoué.

- Si tu étais de nouveau réparti, tu penses que tu serais où ? demanda-t-elle.

- Aucune idée. Pas Poufsouffle, j'en doute fortement. Serpentard, encore une fois, ou peut-être Gryffondor.

- Encore à Serpentard ?

- Oui, très chère, cela vous choque-t-il ? sourit Ron.

- Que nenni, mon bon ami, je suis d'avis que vous êtes fait pour cette maison et que vous y avez votre place autant que nous.

- Vous êtes bien aimable, Milady.

Les deux enfants rigolèrent doucement dans leur coin. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Ron de parler de la sorte, mais cela l'amusait grandement. Même s'il prêtait beaucoup d'attention à ses phrases, prenant grand soin d'employer des mots et des tournures plus soutenus que d'aucuns, elles n'étaient pas aussi recherchées. Cela faisait partie de son rôle et il avait remarqué que c'était tout de suite plus distingué.

Il s'était rendu compte de bien d'autres choses encore depuis sa métamorphose en petit sorcier bien élevé, notamment que voir d'autres élèves manger salement le rendait malade. Maintenant, il comprenait aisément pourquoi ses condisciples s'étaient éloignés. Assister au spectacle des jumeaux Weasley à un repas était... atroce. Le jeune Serpentard prenait donc place dos à la table des Gryffondor pour ne pas avoir à assister à ce massacre.

Mais il y avait certaines habitudes que Ron ne changerait jamais, surtout en ce qui concernait la nourriture. Il pouvait manger de façon aristocratique tout en se resservant et quiconque avait le malheur de s'approcher un peu trop près de son assiette en paierait le prix. Goyle s'y était risqué, une fois, pensant que prendre la nourriture de Ron – inférieur à lui dans l'échelle de la hiérarchie – ne serait pas un problème. Autant dire qu'il le regrettait encore : la fourchette du rouquin s'était plantée sans préavis dans sa main, le faisant couiner comme un goret. On avait du l'emmener d'urgence à l'infirmerie. Depuis, personne ne dérangeait le jeune Weasley pendant qu'il mangeait et, grâce à cette intervention, il avait gravi les échelons, se retrouvant ainsi devant Goyle et Crabbe, mais cela, il s'en moquait.

0o0

La fin de l'année scolaire s'approchait à grands pas. Ron avait bien changé en un an, il avait mûri loin de sa famille, s'était affirmé et se sentait plus... lui.

Par acquis de conscience, il avait demandé à son père s'il rentrait pendant les vacances d'été et le patriarche avait dit oui, que le contraire était impensable. Suite à la réception de la lettre de son géniteur, Ron était inquiet de la réaction de sa mère. Il n'avait jamais pris contact avec elle et n'en avait eu aucune envie depuis qu'elle l'avait renié. Le Serpentard lui en voudrait peut-être toute sa vie, mais il éprouvait le besoin de voir sa famille. Bill et Charlie seraient à la maison pendant le mois de juillet. Percy avait décrété qu'il était ravi d'avoir un frère à Serpentard. Seuls Fred et George étaient... en proie au doute. Ils ne savaient que penser. Et Ginny se calquait sur Molly.

Bientôt, il fut l'heure de faire les valises et d'assister au dernier banquet de l'année. Serpentard et Gryffondor avaient été au coude à coude cette année, mais la victoire revenait aux Vert-et-Argent. La Grande Salle était parée des couleurs de la maison en tête, à la grande joie de celle-ci.

Ron, après un an à vivre là, était presque triste de quitter les cachots pour revenir chez ses parents. Il se sentait chez lui ici. Mais il savait qu'il reviendrait l'année prochaine et il se prit à espérer que les vacances passent vite.

Le trajet en train lui parut ne durer que quelques minutes à peine. Tellement plongé dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit compte de rien et dut troquer bien trop vite à son goût son uniforme contre ses vêtements de tous les jours, un peu grands, un peu élimés par endroit, et surtout, qui n'étaient pas vraiment à lui. Ils avaient appartenu à ses frères avant de lui revenir. C'était toujours comme cela chez eux, les plus jeunes héritaient des affaires des autres.

- Ron ! appela son père une fois le train arrêté et l'enfant sur le quai de la gare avec sa malle et son rat dans la poche – animal qui avait passé l'année dans un coin de son lit sans bouger, à dormir, à tel point que le rouquin l'avait oublié et avait failli le laisser au château.

Ron sourit et s'approcha d'Arthur qui rayonnait de joie de le revoir enfin. Leur dernière entrevue remontait au mois d'octobre ou peut-être avant. L'enfant accepta volontiers l'étreinte paternelle. Pour un peu, il aurait pleuré car il venait de prendre conscience que son père lui avait manqué.

Ils furent rejoints par les jumeaux, qui se tinrent à une distance respectable de leur jeune frère – l'enfant l'ignorait, mais Fred et George avaient chèrement payé le coup qu'ils lui avaient donné, les Serpents ne supportaient pas qu'on s'en prenne à l'un des leurs – puis par Percy.

Juste avant de partir, Ron aperçut Drago Malefoy qui le fixait, aux côtés de son père, et qui lui fit un petit signe.

- J'arrive Père, fit le rouquin, adoptant inconsciemment le parlé des aristocrates, à la grande stupeur d'Arthur et de ses frères.

Il quitta le giron et se dirigea vers les Malefoy pour savoir ce que cette famille lui voulait.

- Père, fit Drago, je voudrais vous présenter Ronald Weasley.

- Le deuxième Weasley à prendre la bonne voie. Enchanté de vous connaître, fit l'homme en tendant la main.

Il portait un masque, aussi était-il difficile de savoir s'il était sérieux ou s'il se moquait de son interlocuteur.

- Moi de même, Lord Malefoy, répondit poliment Ron en la serrant dans la sienne.

- Je pense que tout espoir n'est pas perdu pour vous, jeune homme.

Le garçon savait exactement ce que sous-entendait Malefoy. Pour eux, comme pour beaucoup de Sang-Pur fiers de leurs origines et de leur éducation, les Weasley étaient trop nombreux, sans ambition, mal éduqués et pauvres. Voir l'un d'eux parler avec une certaine distinction, que ce soit dans le discours ou dans l'attitude, devait être surprenant.

- Parce que je suis à Serpentard ?

- Vous verrez, Monsieur Weasley, qu'avoir été dans cette maison vous ouvrira de nombreuses portes. Et puis, comme je l'ai appris de Drago, vous êtes travailleur et bon élève.

- Drago est bien meilleur que moi, dans toutes les matières.

- Je n'en attends pas moins de lui. J'espère que vos parents sont fiers de vous.

- J'en suis certain, répondit-il avec aplomb alors qu'il n'en était pas sûr. Veuillez m'excuser, Lord Malefoy, mais je me dois d'y aller.

En effet, il avait repéré son père qui s'approchait et ne voulait pas d'une confrontation entre les deux hommes dont la haine était connue de tous.

- Croyez bien que j'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance, Lord Malefoy, déclara Ron en s'inclinant légèrement avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre Arthur.

Il esquissa un sourire ravi lorsque, dans son dos, il entendit Lucius parler à son fils :

- Je gage que ce garçon ira loin.

C'était sans doute le meilleur compliment que l'homme hautain, froid et impassible puisse lui faire.

- On peut y aller ? s'enquit Arthur, rassuré de voir son garçon à ses côtés plutôt que près de Malefoy.

- Oui, Père.

- Pourquoi Père ? s'étonna l'homme qui tiqua à cette appellation.

Il n'avait jamais poussé ses enfants à l'appeler Père, mais apparemment, Ron avait pris cette habitude. Sans doute le temps passé à côtoyer des enfants d'aristocrates...

- Parce que j'apprécie cette sonorité. Cela te dérange ?

- Il parle comme ces gens qui se pensent supérieurs, grogna Fred dans leur dos.

- Ouais, un Serpentard, maugréa George.

Ron haussa les épaules. Que ses frères n'apprécient pas, Ron s'en moquait, le seul avis important était celui de son père.

- Non, Ron. Tant que tu ne me vouvoies pas, je pense que je me ferai au Père.

Il conduisit ses fils jusqu'à l'extérieur de la gare. Une vieille Ford Anglia était garée au plus près des portes. Les malles furent déposées dans le coffre – magiquement agrandi pour toutes les faire entrer – et les garçons s'installèrent à l'arrière pour Ron et les jumeaux, et à côté du conducteur pour Percy. Quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture roulait en direction de la maison.

Durant tout le trajet, rendu assez court grâce à la magie, Fred et George monopolisèrent toute l'attention, se moquant presque des deux autres lorsqu'Arthur tentait de les interroger à leur tour.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une maison biscornue qui semblait ne tenir debout que grâce à des sorts. Des poulets se promenaient librement dans la cour et le jardin était envahi par les mauvaises herbes.

Le Terrier.

C'était là où Ron avait grandi. C'était l'endroit qu'il avait toujours considéré comme sa maison, avant Poudlard. Maintenant, il se sentait plus comme un étranger.

Lorsque Molly sortit de la maison et qu'elle les vit, elle courut vers ses fils qu'elle étreignit. Mais quand vint le tour du cadet, la sorcière eut un temps d'arrêt.

- Bonsoir Mère, souffla-t-il, figeant plus encore si c'était possible la femme.

- Mère ? releva Molly, presque choquée.

Arthur la toisa, la réduisant au silence. Si son fils voulait parler de la sorte, tant qu'il restait poli, il n'y voyait aucun inconvénient.

- Quand est-ce qu'on mange ? réclama Fred en entrant dans la maison.

- Débarrasse le coffre avec tes frères, Fred ! Après, une fois vos affaires dans vos chambres, nous passerons à table, répliqua sa mère.

Les garçons ronchonnèrent mais obéirent. Ils n'avaient pas très envie de recevoir une punition signée Molly Weasley.

Quinze minutes plus tard, la famille entière était attablée dans la cuisine. Bill et Charlie étaient bel et bien présents. Ils ne s'étaient pas privés de serrer Ron dans leurs bras et de lui rappeler, devant les autres, qu'il était le bienvenu chez eux.

Molly déposa les différents plats amoureusement préparés et aussitôt, les jumeaux et Ginny se précipitèrent dessus comme s'ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis des semaines. Ron, Percy, Charlie et Bill attendirent un peu avant de se servir et grimacèrent devant le comportement... écœurant des autres. Et dire qu'ils allaient devoir faire avec tout le repas.

Arthur considéra ses sept enfants avec fierté : les deux premiers étaient tirés d'affaire et faisaient un métier responsable et honnête le troisième était bien parti pour obtenir un bon poste. Les jumeaux avaient, quant à eux, un avenir moins certain. Ils étaient intelligents, certes, mais ils mettaient cette capacité uniquement à profit pour leurs blagues Ron avait l'air bien parti pour devenir le Serpentard par excellence et, avec un peu de chance, il pourrait obtenir une excellente place où il voulait s'il en avait l'ambition. Ginny avait encore le temps, mais elle avait le caractère de sa mère.

- Alors, cette année, qui a gagné la coupe ? interrogea Bill.

Trois regards convergèrent vers Ron, dont deux mauvais.

- Serpentard, répondit pompeusement Percy, presque avec fierté.

- Ouais, encore, marmonna George.

Le cadet reposa sa fourchette et fixa son frère.

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu rejettes votre défaite sur ma maison ? Est-ce de notre faute ?

- Avec Rogue qui vous favorise à chaque fois, c'est normal que vous ayez gagné ! accusa Fred en pointant sa fourchette sur le Serpentard.

- Pourquoi ne pas accepter le fait que nous avons été meilleurs ?

- Parce que tout le monde sait que Serpentard triche ! cria Ginny en le foudroyant du regard.

- Ginny chérie, ne hurle pas, la réprimanda doucement Molly.

- Et évite de dire ce genre d'imbécillité ! la tança Arthur.

- Mais papa, c'est vrai, se justifia la gamine. Les Serpentard sont mauvais. J'ai honte d'avoir un frère là-bas !

- Ginny, commença son père, menaçant.

Mais il fut interrompu par la main de Charlie – le plus proche d'elle – qui s'abattit sans ménagement sur la joue de sa petite sœur.

- Tu n'es pas à Poudlard, Ginny, gronda-t-il, couvrant sans peine les pleurs de la fillette. Tu n'as donc aucun droit de critiquer les maisons ! Et encore moins de dire une telle chose sur Ron ! C'est lui qui devrait avoir honte de toi, petite sotte !

- Charlie !

- Non, Maman, cette histoire de rivalités entre les maisons devient grotesque et puérile, d'autant plus que tu as un fils à Serpentard ! La chair de ta chair et ton propre sang, et tu continues à tolérer ce genre de discours ? Ginny, fit-il d'une voix dure en se retournant vers sa sœur, les Serpentard ne sont pas tous des Mangemorts en devenir ! J'ai bossé un an avec deux anciens Serpentard. Crois-moi, j'ai eu plus de discussions très intéressantes avec eux qu'avec n'importe quelle autre personne !

Il se tut, le regard furieux et reprit son repas. Ron, lui, esquissa un sourire de remerciement tandis que les anti-Vert-et-Argent avaient arrêté de manger, estomaqués.

- Que vous soyez pour ou contre, cela n'a aucune importance pour moi, fit l'enfant. Je suis à Serpentard et j'en suis fier. Le Choixpeau m'a placé là-bas pour une bonne raison, et si avant, je n'étais pas d'accord, aujourd'hui, je ne peux que l'en remercier.

Ron pouvait le clamer haut et fort : il était plus fier de son statut de Serpent que s'il avait été réparti à Gryffondor. Qui sait quel avenir il aurait eu chez les Lions.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Alors?** **Verdict?**

**ff m'a causé encore des soucis, il m'a retiré des signes de ponctuation et lorsque c'est écrit en italique, tout est collé, il faut donc séparer les mots. J'ai relu mais il se peut que certaines choses soient passées inaperçues, donc ne m'en veuillez pas.  
**

* * *

**Il s'agit d'un recueil d'OS, 3-4 sont prévus en tout, donc la fic sera toujours marquée "complete" car les OS sont indépendants les uns des autres mais se suivent chronologiquement.  
**


	2. OS 2, Ombrage, AD, BUSEs

**Disclamer** : Rien à moi, tout à JKR

**Bêta correctrice** : Morwenedhel (merci beaucoup)

**Bêta lectrice** : Archimede

******Note** : Il s'agit d'un recueil d'OS qui peuvent former une fic à chapitres. N'hésitez pas à mettre en alerte car je compte en poster deux autres à la suite de celui-ci. Ils mettront le temps, mais ils viendront, ne craignez rien (beaucoup de projets d'écriture, une dizaine et deux romans, donc ça sera selon Inspiration et certains qui me suivent sur **facebook (Nanola Nanou)**, savent à quel point elle est... pénible à ne bosser que sur ce qu'elle veut)**  
**

Je dédicace ce recueil d'OS à une auteur qui aime beaucoup Ron, **Azanielle** que je remercie de me faire rêver avec sa fiction "_le Feu et la Glace_"

Merci à Ichigo, C.W, Myosotys et Suna pour vos reviews sur la partie 1

* * *

**Roux, V****ert ****et A****rgent**

**OS 2, Ombrage, A.D, BUSEs**

Ronald Weasley laissa son regard dériver sur le champ en friche qui entourait le Terrier et soupira. En cette fin août, le soleil caniculaire frappait quiconque aurait la mauvaise idée de mettre le nez dehors. Pourtant, l'adolescent de quinze ans aurait bien aimé aller se promener, seul, afin de fuir la maison qui grouillait de monde.

Ils étaient sept enfants, mais les trois aînés étaient partis vivre leur vie. Seuls Fred, George, Ginny et Ron étaient présents et les trois premiers étaient assez... remuants et épuisants. Il n'y avait pas une seule seconde de silence.

Le rouquin poussa un nouveau soupir et ferma les yeux, se prenant à penser à l'année qui allait arriver. D'ici quelques jours, il retournerait à Poudlard, en Cinquième Année, et il était assez... fébrile à cette idée.

Pour l'heure, il lui fallait composer avec une mère envahissante, un père distrait, une sœur qui estimait qu'elle devait imiter la matriarche et deux frères qui s'étaient mis en tête d'être plus rusés que lui. Mais c'était lui le Serpentard, pas les jumeaux. Il parvenait à déjouer la plupart de leurs pièges et à les retourner contre eux, à leur plus grande joie.

Si sa relation avec Fred et George s'était améliorée avec le temps, celle avec Ginny restait la même. La cadette n'avait jamais pu digérer le fait que son frère soit allé à Serpentard et non à Gryffondor.

Le jeune homme avait compris cet été qu'elle lui en voulait car elle espérait qu'il deviendrait ami avec Harry Potter, le Survivant, lui permettant ainsi de l'approcher et réaliser ses rêves de petite fille, à savoir épouser le Gryffondor.

Le pauvre Potter, une chance alors qu'il ignore tout de l'existence de Ginny Weasley. Pour ce que Ron en savait, le brun à lunettes avait assez de problèmes comme cela pour penser à une potentielle relation qui tenait plus du fantasme d'une gamine que de l'amour.

En effet, en quatre ans, le Balafré, comme se plaisait à l'appeler Drago Malefoy, avait réussi à réchapper, Merlin savait comment, à Voldemort – en théorie mort - par trois fois.

En Première Année, avec le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal – Quirrell – qui abritait en fait l'âme de Voldemort et qui avait voulu dérober la Pierre Philosophale. L'enseignant était, aux dernières nouvelles, toujours absent mais tous savaient qu'il était mort. C'était Fred et George qui l'avaient appris à Ron pendant les grandes vacances.

L'année suivante, un incident avait secoué le jeune Ron. Sa sœur, Ginny, avait été envoûtée puis enlevée par le souvenir de Lord Voldemort. Elle avait été sauvée par Potter. Là, le jeune Weasley le tenait de Dumbledore lui-même quand les Weasley avaient été appelés en urgence dans le bureau directorial. Mais la fillette ne semblait pas avoir eu de séquelles.

En Troisième Année, selon l'adolescent, Potter n'avait rien vécu. Mais il avait appris par Rogue que leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal – l'un des meilleurs à ne pas en douter – était en fait un loup-garou. D'ailleurs, Ron avait perdu son rat cette année-là. Le rongeur avait dû s'enfuir et avait été tué par Miss Teigne, l'affreuse chatte du concierge, Monsieur Rusard. En guise de consolation, ses parents lui avaient offert un hibou que Ginny avait eu la sotte idée de baptiser Coquecigrue.

Et en Quatrième Année, il y avait eu le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui était devenu le Tournoi des Quatre Sorciers avec la participation involontaire de Potter. Tout Poudlard avait cru qu'il avait mis lui-même son nom dans la coupe de feu, mais tous avaient découvert qu'un imposteur – encore une fois, un professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui avait pris la place d'un Auror – était le coupable. Une personne, un élève, avait trouvé la mort. Cédric Diggory, un Poufsouffle de Septième Année. Potter avait affirmé que c'était Voldemort le responsable et que le Mage Noir était de retour.

Depuis deux mois que cette déclaration avait été faite, personne n'y prêtait grande attention. Le Ministère décrétait haut et fort, le ministre en tête, que ce n'était que pure spéculation. Autant dire que la presse s'en donnait à cœur joie et s'amusait à déclarer le condisciple de Ron fou. Les hautes instances du monde magique ne lui laissaient rien passer, le condamnant à un procès sous le prétexte stupide qu'il avait fait de la magie en dehors de Poudlard devant un moldu.

Si Ron était au courant de ce fait, autre que par les journaux, c'était grâce à son père qui travaillait au Ministère, au Service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu. Il avait quelques informations.

Cette année serait leur cinquième et le rouquin se demandait ce qui allait arriver et quel professeur incompétent, créature ou individu au service de Voldemort, on allait leur assigner.

Nouveau soupir.

Il ferma les yeux en entendant la douce voix de sa mère s'égosiller à travers la maison afin d'appeler ses précieux rejetons à table. Si une cavalcade se fit entendre – et il ne s'agissait que de Ginny, Fred et George qui couraient dans les différents escaliers – le jeune homme se détourna de sa fenêtre et contempla sa chambre. Elle était minuscule et orange, aux couleurs de l'équipe de Quidditch des Canons de Chudley, agrémentées de celles de Serpentard.

Il récupéra son tee-shirt abandonné sur son lit et l'enfila avant de plaquer son masque de Serpentard sur le visage.

Ron jouait en permanence un rôle, ne l'abandonnant que devant ses parents et lorsqu'il était seul. Les autres n'avaient pas ce privilège.

Le Vert-et-Argent sortit de sa chambre et descendit dignement les marches avant d'arriver dans la cuisine du Terrier. La table était dressée et ses frères et sœur étaient en train de faire honneur à la nourriture. Aucun ne faisait l'effort de manger avec élégance, à la grande horreur de Ron qui se disait qu'il avait été comme ça, fut un temps. Une chance que Serpentard l'ait aidé à changer.

Il s'installa à côté de sa mère qui le servit. Les plats de Molly Weasley feraient saliver n'importe qui. La matriarche cuisinait fort bien.

- Mange mon chéri.

- Merci Mère, répondit le garçon lorsque la femme replète posa une assiette débordante de pommes de terre et de rôti en sauce devant lui.

Son estomac gargouilla et il entama sa part avec classe malgré sa faim.

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers le moment où il avait pardonné à sa mère son rejet en Première Année. Cela ne faisait que trois ans que Molly et lui avaient retrouvé une certaine complicité. Depuis l'incident avec Ginny dans la Chambre des Secrets à la fin de la Deuxième Année en réalité. La mère de famille avait serré son fils dans les bras dès qu'elle l'avait vu et l'avait embrassé sur le front avant de pleurer de soulagement en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait rien. Elle avait fait de même avec Fred et George.

Depuis, Molly faisait son possible pour tenter de rattraper son erreur et le temps perdu bêtement.

Et Ron lui avait pardonné, parce que c'était sa mère et qu'il l'aimait.

Au milieu du repas, Arthur Weasley apparut à la porte de la cuisine. Le cinquantenaire aux cheveux roux tirant vers le blanc avait l'air fatigué et accusait les années. Travailler au Ministère ne devait pas être de tout repos en ces temps obscurs.

- Arthur, tu...

- Navré d'arriver aussi tard, s'excusa le patriarche alors que sa femme se levait pour l'embrasser. J'ai eu plusieurs perquisitions à faire ce matin et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

Il s'installa à table et commença à manger.

- Combien en as-tu faites ?

- Une dizaine. Apparemment, des gens peu scrupuleux s'amusent à ensorceler des objets pour les vendre comme artefacts magiques. Et les dégâts sont... bref. La dernière perquisition a été... une boucherie, et je pèse mes mots.

Si Fred et George eurent envie d'en savoir davantage, Molly pria son mari de se taire.

- Au fait, Ron, tu as des nouvelles de ton camarade Drago ? s'enquit Arthur.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, il va bien, répondit Ron, les sourcils froncés.

Pourquoi son père lui posait-il cette question ? En règle générale, ils évitaient toute discussion autours des Malefoy, des Serpentard et de tout ce qui pouvait s'apparenter de près ou de loin à ça.

- Tu ne devrais plus le fréquenter, le prévint sa mère, l'air réprobateur, la cuillère en bois en l'air.

- Pour quelle raison ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

- Son père est un Mangemort, Ron, lui rappela Molly. Et le fils risque fort de suivre ses traces. Rester en contact avec lui ne t'aiderait pas à...

- Mère, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je pense que ma façon d'agir ne risque pas de me faire passer de l'autre côté, même en fréquentant Drago et sa bande. Je connais les idéaux de Vous-Savez-Qui et je n'y adhère pas.

- Mais pourquoi ne te mêlerais-tu pas aux Gryffondor ?

Choqué par cette question, le rouquin bénit son masque impénétrable. Sans son air impassible, il aurait été des plus ridicules avec la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

- Aux Gryffondor, Mère ? Ou votre désir serait-il que je me rapproche d'Harry Potter ?

À la mention de son amour fantasmagorique, Ginny leva les yeux.

- C'est une bonne idée, affirma-t-elle.

- C'est l'une des pires idées que je n'ai jamais entendue. Me rapprocher de Potter ? Pour quoi faire ? Montrer que je suis du côté des « gentils » ? Que je ne suis pas un futur Mangemort ? De quoi avez-vous peur, Mère ?

Le vouvoiement n'était pas habituel. En règle générale, Ron tutoyait ses parents, mais là, il était franchement exaspéré et cette façon de s'exprimer réapparaissait à ces moments-là.

- En fait, ce n'est pas la peine de répondre, je pense savoir. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Il reposa sa serviette sur la table et quitta la cuisine avant d'hésiter entre monter dans la chambre et aller dehors malgré la chaleur accablante. Il opta pour la deuxième solution et se dirigea vers le muret du jardinet qui entourait la maison, passa le portillon et se retrouva dans le champ. L'herbe était jaunie à cause du manque de pluie de ces derniers jours. L'air était sec et brûlant, mais cela ne dérangea pas le garçon qui avait eu la bonne idée de prendre sa baguette et de se jeter un sort de rafraîchissement.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Ron laissait ses pas le guider. Il connaissait parfaitement l'endroit pour s'y être souvent promené durant ses heures de solitude ces dernières années. Ses pieds l'emmenèrent au sommet de la colline de Tétâfouine qui surplombait les environs.

En contrebas se trouvait le village de Loutry-Sainte-Chaspoule, habité par des moldus. Et si Ron se retournait, il verrait sans difficulté la maison d'un certain Xénophilius Lovegood, un original qui vivait là avec sa fille, Luna. Cette dernière avait le même âge que Ginny et se trouvait, comme la jeune Weasley, à Poudlard, à Serdaigle plus précisément.

Le rouquin se dirigea vers le village. Il n'y mettait pas souvent les pieds, par peur de montrer par inadvertance la magie aux moldus parce qu'il aurait laissé libre cours à sa colère. Là, son intention n'était pas de s'y arrêter, mais de le traverser. Il n'avait aucune idée de sa destination finale et cela n'avait pas d'importance. Tout ce que Ron voulait, c'était marcher pour se calmer les nerfs.

C'était un moyen qui avait fait ses preuves à Poudlard et qui lui avait évité bien des déconvenues. Ainsi, dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard, il n'était pas rare de voir le garçon tourner en rond. Ça en avait amusé certains qui ne s'étaient pas privés de le taquiner, mais avaient bien vite cessé lorsque le jeune Weasley s'était mis à les insulter copieusement dans un langage des plus fleuris.

Depuis, tous les Serpentard savaient que lorsque Ron tournait en rond, il valait mieux le laisser se calmer de lui-même. La seule qui pouvait prétendre à pouvoir l'approcher était Daphné Greengrass.

Ron n'arrivait pas à comprendre sa famille. Il avait pensé que ses parents, au moins sa mère, avaient accepté sa Maison, comme l'avaient fait Bill, Charlie et Percy avant eux. Mais le contraire venait d'être démontré. Pour eux, Serpentard n'était rien de plus qu'un repaire de Mangemorts et Ron n'était pas un Serpent, même s'il s'amusait à traîner avec eux.

Le Vert-et-Argent soupira. Tout aurait été plus simple si ses frères aînés avaient été là. C'était eux qui avaient désamorcé le conflit entre Ron et ses parents, eux les premiers qui l'avaient accepté tel qu'il était.

Devoir se justifier était épuisant, même pour lui.

Après une bonne heure de marche rapide, Ron retourna sur ses pas et regagna le Terrier, un peu plus calme que lorsqu'il en était parti. Mais au lieu de retrouver sa mère dans le salon, il monta directement dans sa chambre et s'installa à son bureau pour prendre plume, encre et parchemin. Sans réfléchir, le jeune homme laissa sa main écrire ce que sa tête pensait. Des phrases sans queue ni tête, de simples mots ou encore des paragraphes entiers parfaitement cohérents.

C'était aussi un moyen pour évacuer sa colère. Il l'avait découvert en Deuxième Année, juste après la réouverture de la Chambre des Secrets, et ça l'avait bien aidé à sortir de sa tête tout ce qui l'embêtait.

Une fois que tout fut sur le papier, Ron le froissa et l'incendia pour n'en laisser aucune trace. Qui sait qui pouvait tomber là-dessus et s'en servir.

Au moment où il reposait sa plume, on frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Plus calme, le jeune homme donna l'autorisation et sa mère entra.

- Le goûter est prêt, tu descends ?

- Merci, Mère. Mais je n'ai pas très faim.

- Je m'inquiète pour toi, Ron. Tu manges peu et je trouve même que tu as maigri.

- Je vais très bien, Mère. Il n'est pas question pour moi de me laisser mourir de faim, tu n'as pas à t'en faire de ce côté-là, répondit le jeune homme avec un semblant de sourire qui ne dupa personne, pas même Molly.

- Non, tu ne vas pas bien mon chéri, fit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit recouvert d'une couverture orange un peu rêche.

Elle tapota la place à ses côtés, enjoignant ainsi son fils à la rejoindre. Quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui et cela l'inquiétait.

Molly s'en voulait toujours d'avoir envoyé cette Beuglante lorsque Ron était en Première Année, lui disant très clairement qu'il était renié. Elle avait beau chercher, elle ne trouvait pas ce qui lui avait pris et ne pouvait se l'expliquer. Pas même aujourd'hui. Alors, pour tenter de se faire pardonner, elle faisait son possible pour que Ron se sente de nouveau chez lui.

Le jeune homme se leva lentement de son bureau et la matriarche l'observa. Il avait grandi, son short commençait à être un peu court et son tee-shirt vert était élimé par endroit. Ses cheveux roux lui tombaient aux épaules, mais il avait ramassé les mèches en catogan.

Son fils était beau. Son visage hâlé par les nombreuses heures de marche lui donnait un petit air sauvage, accentué par quelques cheveux en liberté, et ses tâches de rousseur le rendaient presque innocent. Ses yeux bleus ressortaient davantage.

Molly était fière de son garçon, malgré sa Maison. Mais la matriarche savait que les Serpentard l'avaient aidé à s'épanouir. Ron était plus apte à se défendre et moins prompt à la colère qu'avant. Il avait des manières à table qui n'offusquaient personne, au contraire de Fred, George et Ginny. Il savait s'exprimer avec une certaine aisance, se montrait calme et poli en toutes circonstances.

La femme replète n'avait honte d'aucun de ses enfants, mais ne cachait pas qu'elle aurait préféré que les jumeaux et la benjamine prennent davantage exemple sur Ronald qu'ils ne le faisaient actuellement.

Mais ce qui gênait Molly, c'était que son bébé était entouré de Serpentard et qu'elle avait peur de le perdre. Elle le voyait changer peu à peu lorsqu'il revenait pour les grandes vacances depuis quatre ans – à cause ou grâce à eux, elle ne savait pas vraiment – s'éloignant d'eux.

Elle sentait que son autre fils, Percy, coupait peu à peu les liens avec elle et refusait de vivre la même chose avec Ron.

Ce dernier sembla tomber le masque en prenant place à côté de sa maman et ses expressions changèrent. Il devenait lui et non pas cet être impassible que Molly avait en face d'elle en permanence lorsque tout le monde était réuni.

- Raconte-moi, Ron.

Elle avait appris à voir au-delà du masque lorsque Ron le portait, se référant à sa façon d'agir. Là, lorsqu'il était parti, Molly n'avait pas mis plus de quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il était furieux, même s'il n'avait rien montré. La discussion avait été l'élément déclencheur, mais il y avait autre chose qui couvait.

Son fils darda ses orbes bleus sur elle.

- La conversation de midi t'a dérangé ? demanda-t-elle. Ceci dit, je suis certaine qu'il n'y a pas que cela, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, admit-il. On ne parle jamais de ma Maison, toujours de Gryffondor. À croire que les Serpents n'existent pas à vos yeux. Je suis un Serpentard et fier de l'être.

Molly ferma un instant les yeux. Elle savait que cette conversation arriverait un jour ou l'autre.

- Je le sais, mon chéri. Personne ne remet cela en question.

- Ginny, si. Mais peu importe. Pourquoi n'en parle-t-on pas alors ?

- Tu n'en parles pas, Ron, le reprit sa mère doucement. Tu n'abordes jamais ce sujet.

Le Serpentard ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer brusquement, l'esprit tournant à plein régime pour se souvenir des conversations durant les repas. Il dut alors avouer que sa mère avait raison, il n'en parlait jamais. Pourtant, il n'avait pas honte de ce qu'il était devenu.

Mais Ron savait que ses frères et sa sœur détourneraient le sujet.

- Parce que je n'ai pas le choix. Ils refusent.

- Qui, ils ?

- Gin, Fred et George. J'ai essayé d'en parler, mais... ils changent de sujet. Et... ni toi ni Père ne faites rien pour les arrêter quand ils se mettent à critiquer ma Maison. Alors, je pense être en droit de me demander si vraiment, vous acceptez qui je suis. Quant à cette allusion au déjeuner, je n'ai pas particulièrement apprécié. Drago est une personne que je côtoie parce qu'il est dans ma Maison. Mais à aucun moment, il n'a été question de le suivre lui ou ses idéaux. J'ignore même s'il va suivre son père. Je ne vois pas en quoi me mêler aux Gryffondor changerait quelque chose.

- Ta protection.

- Quelle protection ? Penses-tu vraiment que si je montre que je ne rallierai pas Tu-Sais-Qui, je serai tué ? Et qu'en me rapprochant des Gryffondor, j'aurai une chance de rester en vie ? Serpentard est certes la Maison où les futurs Mangemorts sont les plus nombreux, mais il y en a qui ne sont pas dans le camp de ces monstres. En plus de cela, qui te dit que les partisans ne se trouvent pas aussi dans les autres Maisons ?

- Ron, soupira Molly, je ne remets pas en question cela, c'est juste que... ton père et moi sommes inquiets quant à ta sécurité. Serpentard est une bonne maison, elle t'a aidé, mais elle est aussi... dangereuse, que tu le veuilles ou non. Ce qui nous inquiète, ton père et moi, ce sont ces enfants de Mangemorts qui t'entourent. Mais si tu estimes pouvoir t'en sortir, alors tout va bien. Mais je ne cesserai pas de m'en faire pour toi. Tu restes mon bébé.

Sans signe avant coureur, Molly le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre sa poitrine.

- Je ne cesserai jamais d'être fière de toi.

0o0

Ron ouvrit sa vieille malle et en sortit ses affaires de toilettes ainsi que son pyjama. La salle de bain des Cinquième Année était déserte, autant en profiter un maximum.

Le jeune homme s'y enferma et fila sous la douche après s'être déshabillé. L'eau brûlante tombant sur ses épaules et dans ses cheveux l'aidait à réfléchir.

La rentrée venait d'avoir lieu et déjà la tension s'était installée à Serpentard. L'atmosphère était lourde, pesante et ça ne faisait que quelques heures qu'ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard. Dire qu'il allait devoir supporter cette ambiance toute l'année. Il ignorait, comme les autres, qui se trouvait du côté de Voldemort ou de l'autre, qui acceptait son retour et qui le récusait. C'était difficile de savoir et seuls les Septième Année en parlaient.

Ron, lui, avait ses convictions. Tous les élèves de son année étaient au courant et aucun n'avait tenté de l'en détourner, mais qui sait si cela continuerait.

Mais il n'y avait pas que cela. Cette année, leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était la Sous-secrétaire d'État auprès du ministre de la Magie, Cornélius Fudge. Une femme qui ressemblait à un crapaud habillé en rose avec une voix de petite fille. Elle promettait par le discours prononcé lors du Banquet, que le Ministère allait intervenir à Poudlard et Ron gageait que ce n'était pas une bonne chose. D'autant que le ministre fermait les yeux. Il était donc clair que les agents ministériels voulaient que les élèves ignorent tout de la vérité et se sentent en sécurité, mais pour Ron – tout comme pour ses camarades de Maison – l'enseignement risquait de ne pas être à la hauteur. Mais cela allait-il changer des années précédentes ?

Une chose était certaine, Ombrage avait l'air aussi compétent que les autres. Et Rogue ne paraissait pas l'apprécier outre mesure à en juger par le regard polaire qu'il lui avait lancé lors des présentations. Il était de notoriété publique que le professeur de Potions briguait la place depuis des années, mais qu'il ne l'avait jamais obtenue.

Une fois détendu, Ron coupa l'eau et se sécha rapidement avant d'enfiler un vieux tee-shirt et un caleçon. Il retourna dans le dortoir et se glissa sous la couette après avoir rangé ses affaires dans sa malle et l'avoir fermée avec une batterie de sorts.

- Ombrage est une plaie, ronchonna Blaise Zabini, un grand noir qui affolait les cœurs de ces dames, assis sur son propre lit. Mère ne l'apprécie pas du tout.

- Père ne m'en a jamais vraiment parlé. Je doute qu'il la côtoie, répondit Ron, allongé dans son lit, les bras repliés sous sa tête et le regard fixé sur le ciel du baldaquin.

Il n'avait pas encore fermé les rideaux verts, appréciant de pouvoir parler avec ses camarades avant d'aller se coucher. C'était leur petit rituel, à Théodore Nott, Blaise, Drago et lui. Ne restaient que Crabbe et Goyle, mais les deux garçons s'endormaient en général aussitôt la tête posée sur l'oreiller.

- Il a bien de la chance, répliqua Blaise. Ombrage se croit supérieure à tout le monde parce qu'elle est Sous-secrétaire. Mais elle n'est qu'une sorcière moyenne. Mère et elle étaient dans la même promotion.

Ron fronça les sourcils. Madame Zabini et ce bonbon géant avaient le même âge ? La mère de Blaise semblait avoir à peine la trentaine – bien qu'elle soit plus vieille de quelques années puisqu'elle avait eu son fils à trente-sept ans – et Ombrage accusait une bonne cinquantaine d'années, voire peut-être soixante. Son corps boudiné dans ses robes roses trop ajustées, ses cheveux mal teints et son visage un peu flasque ne l'aidaient en rien à lui donner un âge.

- Pourquoi ta mère ne l'apprécie pas ? s'enquit Ron.

Il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse, c'était davantage pour faire la conversation.

- Sombre histoire d'hommes.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Ron pour en tirer des conclusions. Madame Zabini était considérée dans le monde sorcier comme une croqueuse d'hommes. On la surnommait la Veuve Noire parce que ses maris – riches pour la plupart – finissaient invariablement par mourir dans des circonstances assez étranges.

Pour le rouquin, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Ombrage et Madame Zabini avaient été en compétition avec un homme et que la mère de Blaise avait été choisie.

- Il paraît qu'Ombrage n'a jamais connu la moindre histoire d'amour, continua le noir. D'aucuns prétendent qu'elle est encore vierge.

- Pourtant, fit Nott en se relevant du sol, faisant sursauter Ron qui ne l'avait pas vu, il semblerait qu'elle soit proche de Fudge. Vous croyez qu'elle serait passée sous le bureau ?

Blaise partit sur un grand rire. Des Serpentard, il était le plus expansif, tandis que Théo était le plus calme, le plus pondéré et celui qui ne montrait aucune émotion.

- Fudge est marié à une femme très jolie qui a la moitié de l'âge d'Ombrage, pourquoi veux-tu qu'il saute une rombière comme elle alors qu'il a un canon chez lui ? Non, Ombrage est une grosse frustrée. Même les gigolos des bordels de l'Allée des Embrumes ne veulent pas d'elle.

- Et comment tu sais ça, toi ? demanda Ron.

- J'ai mes sources.

Avant que Théo ou Ron n'osent dire la moindre chose, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit sur Drago et ses deux acolytes, Crabbe et Goyle.

- Merlin, pourquoi ce crétin de Dumbledore a-t-il demandé à cette harpie mal baisée d'aller enseigner ici ? tempêta le blond. Père sera au courant.

- Je doute, Dray, aussi puissant et proche du ministre que soit ton père, qu'il puisse faire quoique ce soit, répliqua Blaise. Mais tu as raison sur un point, elle est mal baisée.

Le dortoir des Serpentard partit dans un fou rire. Drago secoua la tête et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Les autres restèrent assis sagement sur leur lit en attendant que le jeune homme daigne sortir. Leur camarade mettrait une bonne demi-heure, s'il était magnanime, sinon, ils étaient partis pour attendre une heure.

- Comment tu sais qu'elle a fréquenté les bordels ? reprit Théo.

- C'est de notoriété publique, répliqua Blaise. Tout le monde le sait mais personne n'ose rien dire. Elle est tellement frustrée qu'elle en est presque dangereuse. Cette année sera la pire de toutes, moi je vous le dis.

Il n'eut pas tort. Dès le premier cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Ombrage les obligea à rester assis à leur place et à lire leur livre en prenant des notes. Pas une fois ils ne sortirent leur baguette ni ne bougèrent.

Drago avait été direct : selon son père, il valait mieux faire profil bas et être dans les petits papiers de la Sous-secrétaire même si on ne pouvait la supporter. Dans ces cas-là, Ron remerciait le Choixpeau de l'avoir mis à Serpentard, car il pouvait parfaitement simuler une adoration sans borne envers cette femme qu'il haïssait.

Certains de ses camarades, notamment Potter, s'étaient pris des retenues... sanglantes assez rapidement. Les Vert-et-Argent n'étaient pas compris dans le lot, mais Fred et George arboraient une cicatrice identique à la main. Ron le savait, il les avaient vues. Résultats d'une retenue avec le Crapaud Rose disaient-ils.

Ombrage prenait de l'importance dans le château, à la grande horreur de ses résidents. Et Dumbledore ne disait rien. Pire encore, il laissait faire.

Les élèves n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises, car, environ quinze jours après la rentrée, dans la Gazette, les élèves purent découvrir que la professeure de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avait été nommée Grande Inquisitrice par le ministre lui-même.

Sous ce titre ronflant, elle avait le pouvoir d'inspecter les professeurs afin, disait la Gazette, que ces derniers se montrent à la hauteur de leur tâche.

Les inspections commencèrent rapidement. Ron eut la joie toute relative de voir l'horrible bonne femme être présente à diverses reprises durant les cours qu'il avait. Les questions fusaient, les remarques acerbes également. Et certains professeurs se virent inspectés plus souvent que leurs pairs.

Ombrage profita de ce titre pour faire passer une multitude de décrets tous plus stricts les uns que les autres. Elle parvint ainsi à dissoudre plusieurs clubs et équipes qui ne pourraient retrouver leur statut qu'en lui fournissant une liste des membres qu'elle se donnait le droit d'approuver. Le Quidditch fut réduit à la même chose. Selon Fred et George, Potter avait été interdit de Quidditch, mais personne n'en connaissait les raisons exactes.

La vie à l'école de Sorcellerie était passée de tendue à exécrable en quelques semaines à peine et elle n'était pas prête de s'arranger. Ron n'avait plus l'impression d'être chez lui ici et ne désirait qu'une chose, rentrer au Terrier pour les vacances. Mais celles-ci étaient encore dans plus de deux mois. Autant dire une éternité.

Le rouquin avait pris le parti de ne pas faire de vagues, mais étant le frère des jumeaux qui s'appliquaient à rendre folle Ombrage, cette dernière le surveillait comme un chaudron sur le feu, prêt à exploser à chaque instant. Cependant, elle n'avait rien à lui reprocher, il n'était pas celui qui s'attirait des ennuis.

Mais quand on s'appelait Weasley et que ses frères fréquentaient un peu trop Potter, du fait de leur appartenance à l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, on attirait invariablement les ennuis.

Fin novembre, trois semaines avant les vacances de Noël, les jumeaux vinrent retrouver Ron à la bibliothèque alors que ce dernier tentait de faire son essai de Potions sur la Pierre de Lune. Rogue était bien plus sévère cette année que les précédentes, prétextant les noter justement, leur donnant un aperçu de leurs résultats aux épreuves de BUSEs. Autant dire que ceux-ci étaient assez pitoyables, le Serpentard ne se ramassant que des Piètre à l'appel. Alors il travaillait davantage pour relever son niveau.

- Dis Ronny, commença Fred en prenant place à sa table.

- Vous voir ici, c'est rare, commenta Ron en faisant attention à ne pas trop élever la voix pour ne pas alerter Madame Pince, l'irascible bibliothécaire. Que faites-vous là ?

- On voudrait te parler..., fit George.

- ...De quelque chose de très important, continua Fred.

Les garçons avaient pris la mauvaise manie de finir les phrases de l'autre, montrant ainsi à quel point ils étaient proches. Pour ceux qui les entendaient pour la première fois, c'était étrange, mais Ron était presque blasé.

- Mais encore ?

Ses frères savaient se faire désirer, aussi Ron avait-il trouvé la parade et attendait que les doubles maléfiques se décident à parler.

- On a des nouvelles... reprit George.

- On te les dit parce que tu es notre petit-frère mais...

- Tu gardes le silence.

- Je suis tout ouïe.

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse. En revanche, un petit bout de parchemin fut déposé sur la table. Ron le déplia alors que les jumeaux quittaient leur place.

« _Si __tu __veux __apprendre __à __te __défendre, __tiens-nous __au __courant. __Mais __n'en __parle __à __personne __et __détruis __ce __papier __dès __que __tu __l'as __lu_ ».

Ron agita sa baguette et le morceau de papier fut réduit en cendres qui tombèrent sur sa feuille.

Apprendre à se défendre.

Le Serpentard abandonna ses révisions et se concentra sur ce que ses frères venaient de lui dire.

Une chose était certaine, ce n'était pas en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qu'ils allaient acquérir la moindre notion de défense, à part en théorie, et encore. Le contenu du livre n'était rien de plus qu'un ramassis d'idioties pour débiles notoires. Il n'y avait rien dans les manuels scolaires, à part du blabla, rien sur les créatures qu'ils étaient censés devoir connaître, comme si le Ministère niait leur existence.

À l'instar de ses camarades, Ron aurait bien rebaptisé les heures de Défense par heures de bourrage de crâne, car ce n'était rien de plus que cela. Au lieu d'apprendre à se prémunir contre les créatures qui peuplaient le monde magique, ils apprenaient à louer le ministre et ses acolytes.

Le rouquin n'était pas stupide, il savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas avec cela qu'il pourrait avoir ses BUSEs et il les voulait.

Il avait travaillé durant quatre ans pour avoir une moyenne correcte et il n'allait pas échouer à cause d'un Crapaud incompétent !

Ron se fit l'impression d'être un Gryffondor en cet instant car il n'avait pas pris le temps de la réflexion. Sa décision avait été prise dès l'instant où il avait lu le bout de parchemin.

Pas une seule fois son esprit pensa qu'il s'agissait d'une blague des jumeaux, ces deux-là avaient été bien trop sérieux. Leurs yeux rieurs n'avaient pas cette étincelle qui promettait que la farce serait inoubliable, y compris pour la pauvre victime.

0o0

A.D étaient les initiales pour Association de Défense. Ils étaient un groupe d'une trentaine de membres et Ron était le seul Serpentard. Ginny, Fred et George en faisaient partie eux aussi, tout comme Potter et ses deux âmes damées, Hermione Granger et Neville Londubat, ainsi que la grande majorité des Gryffondor de Cinquième Année. Il y avait quelques Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, mais les Lions étaient en supériorité numérique.

Lorsque Ron avait accepté l'invitation de ses frères, ces derniers l'avaient invité à se rendre à la Salle sur Demande, à une heure précise. Mais son arrivée n'avait pas enchanté les troupes. Les membres de l'A.D étaient certains qu'il allait les vendre à Ombrage. Il avait fallu toute la sagacité de Granger et l'autorité de Potter pour que le jeune homme soit accepté. Le dernier des fils Weasley avait dû signer son nom sur une feuille au bas d'une liste déjà conséquente, certifiant de son appartenance à l'A.D et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à divulguer cette information sous peine de sanctions. Connaissant les capacités intellectuelles et magiques de la brunette sans aucun doute initiatrice de cette idée, le rouquin n'avait aucune envie de vérifier ses dires. Il la croyait sur parole.

Potter avait d'emblée mis les points sur les « i ». C'était lui le professeur. Au début, Ron avait eu peur que le Lion ne prenne la grosse tête, plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà, mais il s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'il s'était trompé, et que tous les Serpentard se fourvoyaient totalement. Le brun à lunettes n'était pas si arrogant que cela. Il était un peu fou et se jetait dans les ennuis dès qu'il le pouvait, orgueilleux quand il savait avoir raison, mais ce mépris que les Serpents lui imputaient n'existait que dans leur imagination.

Le Survivant était aimable, patient et pédagogue. Il était même le premier à avoir accepté Ron aux cours particuliers de Défense – cours totalement illégaux, bien entendu – mais peut-être était-ce dû au fait que les jumeaux s'étaient ligués contre les autres en assurant que leur petit frère était intègre et qu'il ne les trahirait pas.

Le Serpentard pouvait affirmer, après deux séances, qu'il en avait plus appris qu'après deux mois avec Ombrage. Potter leur enseignait divers sorts – il était surprenant qu'il en maîtrise autant alors qu'ils avaient eu les mêmes professeurs, mais cela expliquait pourquoi il était considéré comme étant le meilleur élève dans cette matière – et ils les reproduisaient aussi fidèlement que possible. Le brun n'hésitait pas à les aider, à les reprendre ou à leur montrer de nouveau. Même Londubat, considéré comme un empoté notoire, y parvenait.

Dans la salle commune des Vert-et-Argent, personne n'était au courant des « trahisons » d'un des leurs. Même Daphné, étant la plus proche du garçon, ne savait rien. Elle ne suspectait rien non plus parce que Ron faisait tout pour couvrir ses traces.

Il avait plutôt intérêt car si Rogue venait à le découvrir, le jeune homme risquait gros. Le professeur de Potions avait l'air de favoriser sa Maison, mais les punitions qu'il donnait étaient telles que les élèves le suppliaient de les mettre en retenue.

Une chance que le jeune Weasley ne pratique pas de Quidditch malgré sa passion pour ce sport, car entre les cours, les révisions et ses rendez-vous nocturnes à l'A.D, il n'avait que peu de temps pour faire autre chose. Il n'avait même pas la possibilité d'avoir une quelconque relation avec une fille, alors que ses camarades de Maison ne se privaient pas pour sortir avec de jolies plantes, parfois aussi cruches qu'elles étaient mignonnes. C'était le cas de Blaise et Drago. Tous les deux étaient des Don Juan, les filles se retournaient sur leur passage et soupiraient presque quand ils parlaient. À tel point que Ron se demandait si elles ne le faisaient pas exprès.

Lui-même suscitait quelques regards mais ne s'en rendait pas compte. S'il avait pris confiance en lui au niveau de ses capacités intellectuelles, ce n'était pas le cas de son physique. Il se trouvait trop grand et trop banal pour attirer la moindre fille.

De toute manière, il savait qu'il avait largement le temps. Il était jeune, quinze ans, il avait encore plusieurs années devant lui avant de penser à l'amour. D'autant que ce n'était pas vraiment une chose qui l'intéressait. Certaines filles lui tapaient dans l'œil mais il avait l'impression d'être un indécrottable crétin et n'osait pas les aborder. Parfois, Ron enviait la capacité de séduction de Zabini et Malefoy, mais était loin de vouloir être à leur place, du moins être à celle du blond.

En effet, si Drago donnait l'impression d'avoir le monde à ses pieds, il n'en était rien. Il s'amusait sans aller bien loin, puisqu'il était déjà promis à une fille. Jusque là, il ignorait son nom et son prénom. Celui-ci ne serait dévoilé que le jour de ses dix-sept ans, date à laquelle il serait majeur. Il n'était pas possible pour lui de se libérer de cette obligation et ne paraissait pas le vouloir.

Zabini, lui, était libre comme l'air, mais malgré ses airs de Don Juan, Ron savait qu'il n'était jamais allé plus loin que la masturbation, sinon, il s'en serait vanté.

Théo, quant à lui, avait sans doute autant d'expérience que Ron, et les deux derniers, Crabbe et Goyle, ne paraissaient pas savoir ce que le mot « sexe » signifiait – connaissaient-ils seulement son existence ?

Du côté des filles, c'était un peu plus compliqué. Elles n'en parlaient pas ou juste entre elles. Certaines devaient être promises à un garçon, Daphné notamment. Ron le savait parce que son amie le lui avait avoué à la rentrée. Elle ignorait encore son nom et ne cherchait pas à savoir. Tout ce que la jeune fille au visage de poupée espérait, c'était qu'il soit au moins compréhensif et gentil. Le reste n'avait pas d'importance. Elle était parfaitement consciente que ce mariage était arrangé, elle pourrait tout aussi bien être unie à un vieux barbon qu'à un garçon de son âge.

Pansy rêvait d'être la nouvelle Lady Malefoy, mais au vu des regards dédaigneux que l'héritier posait sur elle, lui ne l'espérait sans doute pas. Il fallait dire qu'il avait raison, la jeune Parkinson n'était pas un modèle de beauté. Si ses parents étaient bien faits de leur personne, leur fille n'avait rien pris d'eux. Elle avait tout du physique du pékinois avec des cheveux blonds filasseet des yeux verts délavés. Et encore, Ron affirmait qu'il s'agissait-là d'une insulte pour ces braves bêtes qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne.

Les deux seules à n'avoir de compte à rendre à personne étaient Milicent Bullstrode, une gentille fille aux manières un peu brusques, et Tracey Davis. Mais pour cette dernière, Ron ignorait tout. En quatre ans et demi, elle n'avait dû lui adresser la parole que trois fois et cela remontait à la Première Année.

Ron remerciait ses parents de ne pas suivre les traditions Sang-Pur, car il n'était engagé nulle part, tout comme ses frères et sa sœur. Sauf si cette dernière suppliait ses parents de rédiger un contrat de mariage avec Potter. Mais ce dernier étant le chef de famille suite au décès de ses parents était en droit ou non de refuser. Et le rouquin allait faire son possible pour que le Gryffondor n'entre pas dans la famille. Non pas qu'il ne l'appréciait pas, mais une union avec Ginny serait désastreuse pour lui puisqu'elle ne l'aimait qu'à cause de son nom – et aussi sans doute de sa fortune considérable disait-on – et de ses exploits. Elle ne l'aimait pas pour lui et c'était la pire des choses.

Il allait devoir en toucher deux mots à son futur – il ne l'espérait pas – beau-frère et quoi de mieux qu'après le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal prévu pour le soir-même ?

Tous les élèves participant aux séances de l'A.D avaient un faux Gallion d'or. Lorsqu'une réunion était programmée, la pièce chauffait et la série de nombres sur une des faces changeait pour donner la date et l'heure de la séance suivante. Ron aurait bien voulu que cela soit un autre jour, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Une chance qu'il soit un élève sans problèmes, les professeurs ne l'avaient encore jamais collé, ainsi, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait le soir, alors que d'autres devaient composer avec des devoirs en retard et des heures de colle.

Le jeune homme parvint peu avant vingt heures quarante-cinq à quitter la salle commune sans éveiller le moindre soupçon et rejoignit la Salle sur Demande en vérifiant discrètement à ne pas être suivi. Il savait que Rusard et son abominable chatte traquaient tout contrevenant. Mais le couvre-feu n'était pas encore passé, donc le rouquin ne craignait rien du concierge, du moins, à l'allée. Au retour, il allait devoir faire très attention, d'autant qu'il n'était pas préfet et que c'était risqué pour lui.

Une fois devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet apprenant la danse à des Trolls, Ron lui tourna le dos et fit trois allers et retour le long d'un mur désert. Une porte apparut et il s'y engouffra rapidement.

Ce n'était pas le dernier. Fred, George, Ginny et une certaine Cho Chang, une Serdaigle de Sixième Année, étaient déjà présents. Les jumeaux étaient en pleine discussion entre eux, et les deux filles semblaient se chamailler à voix basse, prêtes à en venir aux mains. Elles se turent en voyant Ron rentrer et le foudroyèrent du regard.

Elles étaient probablement en train de se disputer Potter. Le brun avait les faveurs des deux mais ne paraissait pas s'en rendre compte. C'était surprenant que Ginny se batte pour Harry parce qu'elle était actuellement en couple avec Michael Corner. Mais son amour pour le Serdaigle paraissait assez peu important.

Ron n'aurait pas dû être au courant de cette relation, mais il l'avait appris par Pansy-je-me-mêle-de-tout-Parkinson qui savait tous les potins de l'école et s'amusait à les distiller. D'autant qu'elle ne paraissait pas apprécier la jeune Weasley et ne se privait pas de le faire savoir à tout le monde. Elle n'hésitait pas non plus à l'insulter devant son frère en la traitant de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et imaginables. Le rouquin, même s'il était d'accord avec certaines affirmations – sa sœur serait une opportuniste – refusait d'entendre ces allégations sans fondement et finissait généralement par lancer un sortilège de mutisme à la blonde.

Potter ne tarda pas, accompagné de Granger et de Londubat, au grand soulagement du Serpentard qui avait hâte que le cours commence et que cette tension s'envole.

Les autres suivirent rapidement et bientôt la séance débuta.

- Ce soir, nous allons nous concentrer sur les Patronus, commença Potter d'une voix assurée. Qui peut m'en parler ?

Les Patronus ? C'était un sort assez complexe que même les plus âges et la plupart des sorciers ne maîtrisaient pas. Comment le brun voulait-il que des gamins, la plus vieille étant en Sixième Année, puissent parvenir à conjurer un Patronus ?

Pourtant, Potter ne paraissait pas se rendre compte de la difficulté d'une telle opération.

- Beaucoup d'entre vous estiment sans doute que je suis dingue, fit le Survivant, mais ce n'est pas impossible d'apprendre à invoquer un Patronus.

- Il paraît que tu sais le faire depuis deux ans, déclara Luna d'une voix rêveuse.

Deux ans ? Ron était estomaqué. Potter aurait appris cela en Troisième Année ? C'était un exploit.

- Je peux vous montrer si vous le voulez.

Toute l'assemblée hocha la tête, avide.

- Spero Patronum ! cria le Gryffondor.

Aussitôt, un cerf argenté sortit du bout de la baguette et galopa à travers la salle d'entraînement, avant de disparaître sous les applaudissements du public.

C'était spectaculaire.

- Avant que vous ne commenciez, reprit le « professeur », vous devez vous concentrer sur des souvenirs très forts et bons. Ensuite, une fois que vous avez bien cela à l'esprit, lancez la formule. Spero Patronum. Je préfère vous prévenir que les résultats ne seront pas là dès le premier essai.

Il avait bien fait de prévenir. Mais il avait oublié que la dépense de magie pour un tel sort était importante. Ron avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon et s'était retrouvé à genoux alors que son Patronus se réduisait à un mince filament.

- Tiens, mange, ça va te faire du bien, proposa Potter en lui tendant du chocolat. Tu as eu des résultats, tu es bien le seul.

En effet, lorsqu'il se retourna, Ron constata que les autres tentaient sans succès de sortir ne serait-ce que quelques étincelles.

- Si ce n'est pas indiscret, tu as pensé à quoi ?

- À la joie que j'ai éprouvée quand ma mère m'a dit qu'elle était fière de moi.

C'était vrai. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait attendu pendant des années, jusqu'à ce fameux jour du mois d'août, ou, après une colère, sa mère lui avait dit ces mots.

- Moi, c'est à mon parrain. Il m'avait proposé de vivre avec lui et me retirer de chez mon oncle et ma tante. C'est sans doute l'un des plus beaux souvenirs que je possède.

Ron eut l'impression que le brun et lui avaient plus en commun qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il esquissa un semblant de sourire et se releva après avoir mangé un bout de chocolat.

- Merci pour... le chocolat, fit-il.

- De rien. J'ai vu que... tu étais doué. Pas seulement ici mais en classe aussi.

- Je travaille beaucoup, c'est pour ça.

- D'accord, répondit Potter, mal à l'aise en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Au grand soulagement de Ron, son vis-à-vis se détourna rapidement. La discussion avait été assez... étrange.

Le Serpentard se concentra de nouveau sur le sort et le retenta, sans plus de succès.

À la fin de la soirée, quand Potter leur déclara qu'ils pouvaient partir, Ron soupira de soulagement. Il était certain que lors de son retour dans son dortoir, il allait dormir comme un bébé. Mais pour autant, il allait devoir dire deux mots au fantasme sur pattes de sa sœur.

- Potter ? Je peux te parler ? appela-t-il alors que Ginny s'approchait subrepticement du Gryffondor malgré les regards de son petit-ami.

- Hein ? Oui, oui. J'arrive.

Il ne parut pas remarquer l'air indéchiffrable de la rouquine et s'approcha de son frère.

- Tu voulais quelque chose ?

- Écoute, Potter, je vais sans doute me mêler ce qui ne me regarde pas et tu peux me prendre pour un enfoiré, mais c'est nécessaire. Ne t'approche pas de Ginny.

Ron savait que son visage n'avait montré aucun sentiment, au contraire du brun qui semblait... à la fois étonné et furieux.

- De...

- Avant que tu ne t'énerves, laisse-moi finir je te prie. Ma sœur ne pense qu'à une chose, te mettre le grappin dessus. Je sais qu'elle est en couple avec Corner, mais je sais aussi que tout ça, c'est du vent. Elle te veut, non pas parce qu'elle t'aime d'un amour sincère, mais parce qu'elle veut la notoriété que tu as. Tu n'aurais pas été le Survivant, elle ne t'aurait pas vu. Je sais que dire cela est assez présomptueux de ma part, et je ne cherche rien de plus qu'à te protéger d'un futur qui ne peut qu'être désastreux si jamais vous vous mettez ensemble.

- Comment...

- Comment je le sais ? Simple, elle me l'a dit. Elle m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'elle comptait sur le fait que je sois réparti à Gryffondor pour t'approcher et s'intégrer. Comme ça, tu n'aurais vu qu'elle et tu aurais peut-être fini par succomber à son charme.

Potter éclata de rire nerveusement avant de se passer une nouvelle fois la main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus au passage.

- C'est la chose la plus... dingue et tordue qu'on ne m'ait jamais dite. Et le pire, c'est que je ne sais même si je dois te croire ou non.

- Fais ce que tu veux. Mais je connais ma sœur et je sais qu'elle sera capable du pire pour t'avoir. Je préférais te mettre au courant.

Il se détourna de Potter et quitta la Salle sur Demande pour rejoindre discrètement son dortoir en espérant que personne ne serait là. Après tout, il était minuit passé.

Manque de chance, Daphné était présente et elle paraissait l'attendre de pied ferme, car dès qu'il apparut, elle se leva du canapé et le toisa. Les yeux marron commençaient déjà à couler, les bras croisés.

- Tu étais où ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

Mauvais signe. Et Ron sut qu'il ne s'en tirerait pas vivant. La jeune fille était redoutable quand elle était en colère, même si elle ne le montrait pas. Son visage n'était pas souriant comme à l'accoutumé, il était au contraire impassible et cela prouvait qu'elle était hors d'elle.

Mais le jeune Weasley n'avait pas peur d'elle, sa mère Molly était plus impressionnante.

- Parti me balader, fit le rouquin sans se démonter.

Le mensonge était venu assez facilement et théoriquement, il était bel et bien allé se promener, entre la salle commune et la Salle sur Demande. Mais c'était sans compter sur Daphné qui voulait sa réponse et qui savait parfaitement qu'il mentait, malgré l'absence de traces.

Le Serpentard avait appris à contrôler l'afflux sanguin vers la pointe de ses oreilles quand une émotion trop forte le submergeait. Maintenant, elles ne le trahissaient plus.

- Tu sors toutes les nuits ou presque, Ronald ! Quand tu reviens, il est aux environs de minuit. Ne me dis pas que tu marches pendant trois heures !

- Pourtant, c'est le cas. Maintenant, Daphné, je vais me coucher, je suis fatigué.

Il passa devant elle mais la jeune Greengrass lui prit le bras et le força à la regarder.

- Tu. Étais. Où ? demanda-t-elle en détachant bien chaque mot.

Ron ne pouvait dire la vérité au risque de se retrouver avec une malédiction quelconque parce qu'il avait osé parler de l'A.D.

- Dis !

- Je... Je doute que tu aies très envie de le savoir, lança-t-il en espérant que cela apaise son amie.

Mais c'était justement le genre de phrase qu'il ne fallait pas dire si on tenait à garder un secret.

- Eh bien, Ronald, si je te le demande, c'est que je veux le savoir, non ?

Tactique Serpentard et le rouquin était tombé dans le panneau stupidement. Il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant et il se disait être Vert-et-Argent. Pathétique.

- Tu es certaine ? risqua-t-il sans rougir un seul instant, parfaitement calme.

Le garçon se retint de sourire alors qu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Si elle voulait savoir, elle allait devoir deviner.

- Oh que oui !

- Tu ne devines pas ?

- Pas quoi ? Pourquoi tu es sorti ? Si je le savais, je ne te poserais pas la question ! Réfléchis deux secondes !

- Mais c'est tout réfléchi. Puisque ma promenade ne t'a pas convaincue, les autres excuses ne te convaincront pas, donc si tu trouves par toi-même, tu seras peut-être plus apte à me croire, non ?

- Je vois. Je pensais que nous n'avions aucun secret l'un pour l'autre.

- Daphné ..., commença Ron.

Si elle commençait à jouer cette carte-là, le Serpentard risquait fort de fuir. Les yeux marron commençaient déjà à couler. Soit c'était la réalité, soit elle était excellente comédienne.

- Je crois que nous sommes tous les deux fatigués, il est grand temps d'aller se coucher. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit. Si demain, tu souhaites parler de mes aventures nocturnes, alors soit, mais tu devras chercher toute seule. Et, oui, nous avons des secrets l'un pour l'autre. Je sais parfaitement que tu ne m'as pas tout dit sur toi. Donc inutile de prendre cet air.

Il se reçut une tape mais, à son grand soulagement, les larmes avaient cessé de couler. Ce n'était que du bluff et par chance, il ne s'était pas fait avoir.

- Je découvrirai où tu pars la nuit. Crois-moi.

- Je te crois sur parole. Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de continuer. Bonne nuit, Daphné.

La blonde soupira et secoua la tête avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds et de poser ses lèvres sur la joue de son ami.

- On en rediscutera demain et je compte sur toi pour travailler ensemble, comme convenu.

- Une promesse est une promesse, Daphné.

0o0

Ron avait l'impression que cette année était épouvantable et pourtant, il était bien loin de se douter que sa famille serait de nouveau touchée.

Grâce à Potter – et seul Merlin savait comment il l'avait su – son père avait été sauvé d'une mort atroce au Ministère de la Magie. Ron savait parfaitement qu'Arthur Weasley faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, une organisation créée par Dumbledore lui-même pour combattre les Mangemorts.

Apparemment, il avait été envoyé comme éclaireur dans une salle obscure du Ministère et avait été attaqué par le serpent personnel de Voldemort, Nagini, une horreur rampante.

Potter l'avait vu, sans que personne ne comprenne comment, et avait réussi à convaincre le directeur. Les renforts étaient intervenus rapidement et Arthur avait été sauvé. Il se trouvait à Sainte-Mangouste dans un état critique.

Pour Ron, lorsque Rogue était venu le tirer de son lit en pleine nuit alors qu'il dormait paisiblement, ça avait été comme si son monde s'était écroulé encore une fois.

Une bonne heure plus tard, Ginny, Fred, George et lui s'étaient trouvés au chevet de leur père, avec Molly qui les avait serrés l'un après l'autre dans ses bras, pendant que le patriarche était endormi dans un lit d'hôpital, le visage exsangue et couvert de bandages, cachant les horribles traces de morsures.

Arthur avait passé plusieurs jours à Sainte-Mangouste. Les Médicomages avaient passé du temps à tenter de fermer les plaies, mais le venin de Nagini avait ralenti les opérations.

Noël n'avait pas été l'un des meilleurs souvenirs du Serpentard. Il avait passé ses vacances dans sa chambre au Terrier et n'était descendu que pour les repas et la traditionnelle ouverture des cadeaux. Il avait eu l'impression que sa sœur et ses frères refusaient qu'il soit dans la même pièce qu'eux. Simple illusion rapidement détruite par les jumeaux qui l'avaient harcelé de venir les aider à fabriquer des farces pour les faire à Rusard et éventuellement Ombrage.

Arthur, lui, avait passé Noël en famille mais avait dû revenir à Sainte Mangouste dès le lendemain, pour continuer à se faire soigner, chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire chez lui.

Mais l'incident avec son père et Nagini avaient convaincu Ron que cette année serait pire encore que la Deuxième avec l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets.

Blaise l'avait bien crié haut et fort, mais personne ne l'avait pris au sérieux. Maintenant, tout le monde ne pouvait qu'hocher la tête en disant que le noir avait bien raison. En effet, aux environs de la Saint-Valentin, Ombrage montra encore un peu plus qu'elle régentait le château. Les élèves avaient peur d'elle, les professeurs la méprisaient mais ne pouvaient rien faire.

Les décrets que le Crapaud faisait passer retiraient un à un les droits des élèves, imposant à ces derniers une rigueur des plus drastiques. Le Ministère savait-t-il ce qu'elle faisait aux élèves ?

À l'évidence non, et le pire était qu'ils s'en moquaient. Probablement qu'ils fermaient les yeux sur ses folies.

Les élèves, eux, étaient en première ligne à subir les bêtises de cette dingue boudinée dans ses vêtements trop roses, et avaient assisté, médusés, au renvoi du professeur Trelawney. La professeure de Défense avait argué que celle de Divination n'était pas compétente et donc qu'elle se devait de déguerpir de Poudlard le plus rapidement possible, ne lui laissant pas le temps de faire correctement ses bagages. La pauvre voyante avait été escortée jusqu'au Hall où la foule d'élèves sortant de la Grande Salle avait freiné l'avancée.

En la voyant dans le Hall, avec ses malles, le rouquin avait eu pitié de cette pauvre femme qui n'était qu'une Devineresse de bas-étage, mais qui n'avait pas mérité un tel châtiment.

Une chance que Dumbledore ait pu intervenir. Mais tous savaient que l'horrible Sous-secrétaire avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et que bientôt, la direction de Poudlard lui reviendrait. Personne ne voulait savoir ce qui risquait d'arriver si une telle chose venait à arriver.

0o0

Ron fronça les sourcils à l'annonce de Potter. Des duels ? Le Gryffondor avait perdu l'esprit, c'était certain. Aucun n'avait le même niveau, ils étaient tous faiblards sur certains sorts et voilà qu'ils allaient entamer des duels ?

- Sainte-Mangouste serait ravie de t'avoir dans une de ses ailes. Ton cerveau a subi sans nul doute un choc qui t'a ôté toutes tes facultés mentales, railla-t-il avant de se rendre compte que sa diatribe sonnait comme du Malefoy.

Merlin, le voilà qui parlait comme le blond !

- Pourquoi tu dis une telle chose ? Et non, je ne suis pas fou, contrairement aux dires de certains ! riposta Potter, acide. Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de te mesurer à d'autres ? Tu ne t'estimes pas prêt ? Ou alors, tu vas faire comme les autres Serpents, tu vas fuir ?

Ron savait exactement ce à quoi jouait le Survivant et il ne voulait pas rentrer dans son jeu.

- Les Serpentard ne sont pas tous des couards, tout comme les Gryffondor ne sont pas tous plein de courage. Alors non, je ne vais pas fuir, comme tu dis, et je m'estime parfaitement prêt, merci bien. Simplement, je pense qu'il est encore trop tôt pour faire des duels.

- Et pourquoi ça ? siffla Ginny.

- Nous sommes là pour quoi, exactement ? s'enquit Ron qui connaissait la réponse.

- Si tu le demandes, c'est que tu n'as rien à faire là, Serpent ! tonna sa sœur.

- Ginny, gronda Fred, mortellement sérieux, si tu ne veux pas que je t'en colle une, tais-toi !

- Il est là pour espionner ! beugla la rouquine sans paraître entendre son frère. Pour qu'Ombrage nous retrouve ! Tu crois que je ne sais pas, que nous ne savons pas ce que vous, les Serpents, faites pour être bien vus de cette mégère ? Jamais aucun d'entre vous n'a eu de retenues ! Pour notre sécurité, il doit partir !

Le Serpentard secoua la tête, désabusé. Ginny était encore plus gourde qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Qu'espérait-elle en agissant de la sorte ? Que Potter le vire ?

C'était une possibilité plus qu'envisageable mais à voir l'air ahuri du brun, celui-ci était surpris de cette réaction. Peut-être mesurait-il enfin ce que Ron lui avait dit quelques semaines plus tôt. Ginny n'était pas fréquentable du tout.

- Vous l'avez vu comme moi ! Il ne nie pas ! ricana cette dernière.

Ron vit clairement Granger, Fred et George lever les yeux au ciel. Cette crétine n'avait pas conscience de se donner en spectacle. C'était lamentable. Et dire qu'elle faisait partie de sa famille...

- Tu es pathétique, Ginevra Weasley, fit le Vert-et-Argent. Mais tu m'as montré quelque chose. Si toute cette salle pense comme toi, alors je m'en vais. Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester davantage avec des personnes qui estiment que je ne suis qu'un espion !

Il se détourna et se dirigea vers la porte avec l'impression d'avoir été trahi par sa propre famille. Les adhérents à l'A.D étaient un peu comme ses amis, bien qu'il n'en ait jamais eu de vrais, à part Daphné.

- Weasley ! l'appela Potter alors qu'il était proche de la porte. Attends. Reviens.

Ron s'arrêta et se retourna, le visage impassible malgré la surprise qui l'habitait. Tous les élèves s'étaient rassemblés et le regardaient. Sur leurs visages, le Serpentard ne lisait rien d'autre qu'une franche sympathie. Ce constat lui fit chaud au cœur, mais il préféra rester sur ses gardes.

Le Survivant s'approcha d'un pas, l'air sérieux.

Tout semblait tellement solennel alors que Ron était convaincu que rien n'avait été préparé.

- Jusqu'ici, tu n'as jamais trahi personne et nous savons de source sûre, il darda son regard émeraude sur les jumeaux, que tu y es pour quelque chose dans les déconvenues d'Ombrage. Ensuite, que tu sois Serpentard ou encore Poufsouffle, Serdaigle ou Gryffondor, tu as parfaitement ta place au sein de l'A.D. Comme nous tous. Si tu es là, c'est pour apprendre et tu as le droit de donner ton avis. Nous sommes tous d'accord pour affirmer que tu ne nous as rien fait.

Toutes les têtes ou presque firent un signe affirmatif. Ginny, elle, se contentait de le foudroyer du regard, les bras croisés.

- Si tu veux vraiment partir, c'est ton droit, sache que tu es toujours soumis aux mêmes règles que nous, à savoir que tu te dois de ne pas parler de l'A.D en public.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de partir, avoua Ron sans la moindre honte. Mais certaines personnes semblent vouloir me voir disparaître.

Potter hocha la tête, comprenant parfaitement à qui Ron faisait allusion.

- Ce n'est pas à elles de décider. Pas à une minorité. Nous sommes d'une certaine manière, une démocratie ici. Les problèmes se résolvent par des votes. Alors nous allons voter. Qui veut voir Ron partir ?

Une seule main se leva, les autres restèrent baissées et dans les regards, le jeune Weasley pouvait lire une certaine fierté.

- Qui veut voir Ginny partir ? osa Harry, à la grande stupéfaction de toute l'assemblée.

Les premiers bras à s'élever furent timides et il s'agissait surtout des rares Poufsouffle. Puis d'autres les imitèrent. Ce ne fut pas l'unanimité mais la grande majorité.

- Bien, la majorité a tranché, Ginny. Hermione ?

La brune s'avança, la main tendue.

- Navrée, Gin, mais tu es allée trop loin. Donne le Gallion et pars.

- Hors de question ! Ce n'est pas à moi de m'en aller, mais à lui ! Vous verrez qu'il va tous vous vendre ! L'ennemi n'est pas moi ! hurla-t-elle avant que Granger ne lui jette un Silencio salvateur.

- Accio faux Gallion de Ginny Weasley, marmonna Potter en pointant sa baguette sur la rouquine.

La pièce quitta la poche de la jeune fille et vint atterrir dans la main du Cinquième Année. Sans ce Gallion, la Quatrième Année ne pourrait pas savoir quand seraient les prochaines réunions. Mais les Gryffondor allaient devoir redoubler d'attention pour que la cadette des Weasley ne les suive pas. Ron savait qu'elle pouvait se montrer plus que retors et qu'elle ferait tout pour arriver à ses fins.

- Sors, Ginny, ordonna Potter d'une voix ferme. Fais-le ! Et vite, sinon je m'en charge et crois-moi, tu ne vas pas aimer.

Outrée, Ginny tourna le dos aux autres et se dirigea dignement vers la sortie, profitant du fait de passer près de son frère pour le bousculer. Une fois qu'elle fut sortie, Harry se tourna vers les autres.

- Bien, on a encore un peu de temps avant la fin. Je sais que j'avais proposé des duels et je reste convaincu qu'on doit en faire au moins un, pour voir.

- Personne n'est prêt, Potter, répliqua Ron. Le but de l'A.D, ce n'est pas d'apprendre à se battre contre d'autres, si j'ai bien compris, c'est d'apprendre à se défendre. Je me trompe ?

- C'est vrai. Mais la guerre n'est...

- Nous ne sommes pas là pour faire la guerre. Pas aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas à nous de la faire. Nous ne sommes que des enfants.

- Parce que tu crois que les Mangemorts vont faire la différence entre un adulte et un enfant ? Tu crois que Voldemort l'a fait quand il a tué mes parents et qu'il voulait ma mort ? Je n'avais que quinze mois. On doit être prêt.

- Tu l'es sans aucun doute, mais n'oublie pas que ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Mais si vraiment les autres veulent faire un duel, alors je me rangerai à l'avis de la majorité.

Harry eut un petit rictus. Ron venait de lui renvoyer sa phrase. Démocratie. La voix du peuple.

- C'était bas, Weasley, fit-il amusé. Mais soit. Qui...

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de poser sa question, toutes les mains s'étaient levées. Ron fit signe qu'il s'inclinait. Le peuple avait parlé.

- Qui veut se lancer ? Un duel dans les règles, uniquement les sorts autorisés.

Les mains enthousiastes quelques secondes auparavant semblaient avoir perdu de leur vigueur. En bref, aucun élève ne voulait se mesurer à l'un de ses camarades. Ron soupira. C'était à prévoir.

- Je veux bien, fit-il.

S'il perdait, ce ne serait pas si grave que cela, il aurait essayé.

- Comme personne ne se dévoue, tu te battras contre moi, répliqua doucement Potter.

Bien, Ron était certain d'échouer, mais il ne le ferait pas sans donner son maximum.

- Saluez-vous, ordonna Granger qui servait d'arbitre.

Les garçons s'exécutèrent rapidement, levant leur baguette devant eux pour ensuite tendre le bras vers le bas. Ils se tournèrent le dos et entamèrent les dix pas réglementaires. Ron aurait pu se la jouer fourbe, mais il n'avait pas envie d'être catalogué comme étant un tricheur. D'autant que Potter avait spécifié qu'il s'agissait d'un duel dans les règles.

Ils se firent face comme un seul homme et Harry fut le premier à attaquer. Un Expelliarmus parfaitement maîtrisé fit voler la baguette de Ron qui dut se jeter au sol pour esquiver un Tarantallegra. Mais il se savait fichu. Sans sa baguette, il ne pouvait rien faire, ne maîtrisant pas les informulés.

Et il eut raison.

Le duel se termina dix seconde plus tard, lorsque Ron fut figé par un Petrificus Totalus. Granger leva le sort et le rouquin se remit debout, bon prince. Il avait bel et bien perdu dans les règles, c'était le principal. Il s'était cru prêt mais ne l'avait pas été.

Potter s'avança vers lui, main tendue.

- Tu t'es bien défendu. J'ai même cru un moment que tu me sauterais dessus pour récupérer ta baguette.

- J'y ai pensé, répondit Ron en refermant les doigts autour de ceux de son adversaire, mais le temps que je bondisse, tu m'aurais déjà stupéfixé.

- Fallait profiter de l'effet de surprise.

- Certes. Mais j'ai perdu.

Avant que les élèves n'aient le temps de dire quoique ce soit, un elfe de maison apparut dans la Salle sur Demande.

- Dobby ? s'exclama le brun.

Ron reconnut la créature comme appartenant anciennement à Drago – le blond s'était plaint en Troisième Année que l'un de ses elfes, Dobby, soit libre à cause de Potter – et apparemment il avait réussi à trouver une place dans l'école.

- Dobby est désolé, Monsieur Harry Potter, Monsieur, mais Dobby n'a pas pu faire autrement, couina le petit être, les yeux en larmes et les oreilles tombantes.

- Faire quoi ?

- Dobby n'a pas le droit de le dire !

- Dire quoi ? !

Plus les secondes passaient, et plus l'elfe semblait terrifié.

- Elle arrive, avoua Dobby avant de s'éclipser dans un pop sonore.

Il y eut quelques secondes de battement avant que les élèves ne se mettent à paniquer. _Elle,_ce ne pouvait qu'être Ombrage. Les elfes en avaient peur, ils ne l'appelaient jamais par son nom et tiraient presque au sort celui ou celle qui aurait la malchance d'aller la servir.

- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ, hurla Harry. DÉGUERPISSEZ !

Ron et les autres n'eurent une seconde de battement avant de se précipiter vers la porte. Le rouquin savait qu'il aurait peut-être dû rester avec Potter, mais il risquait tout autant que les autres et le Gryffondor préférait assumer seul, peut-être avec ses deux meilleurs amis, Londubat et Granger.

La vraie question était, comment Ombrage avait-elle trouvé le lieu de rendez-vous de l'A.D ? Ginny ? C'était une possibilité. Mais même si sa sœur était une peste, prête à tout pour parvenir à ses fins, elle n'irait pas jusqu'à trahir son fantasme personnel. Du moins, Ron n'y croyait pas trop et il la savait assez intelligente pour savoir que quitter le groupe, volontairement ou non, n'était pas synonyme d'avoir la possibilité d'en parler à une personne extérieure.

Qui alors ? Qui serait assez bête pour tenter de contrer Granger et ses compétences en magie ?

Pendant sa course, le jeune homme ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait pris la direction de la bibliothèque. Une fois devant la porte, il sut que c'était la meilleure des solutions et il ne fut pas le seul. Une dizaine d'élèves l'avaient suivi, en espérant sans doute qu'il ne se dirigeait pas vers sa salle commune. Où se trouvaient les autres ? Ron l'ignorait et c'était un peu le cadet de ses soucis.

Il apprit le lendemain que Dumbledore fut démis de ses fonctions. Personne ne sut vraiment pour quelles raisons, sauf peut-être Potter et une certaine Marietta Edgecombe qui était à Sainte-Mangouste à cause d'un mauvais sort – Ron avait compris qu'elle était la coupable et en avait eu confirmation par Harry. Mais tous pouvaient relater le récit de l'échappée du Directeur qui aurait terrassé à lui seul deux Aurors, la Grande Inquisitrice, le ministre et son jeune assistant. Histoire assez rocambolesque, Ron pouvait l'affirmer, mais peu digne du vieil homme. Il adorait se donner en spectacle et avait un sens de la mise en scène des plus impressionnant.

Outre cet événement marquant, tous purent voir dans le journal une nouvelle bien moins réjouissante.

Selon un décret d'éducation, le numéro vingt-huit, Dolores Jane Ombrage, Sous-secrétaire d'État, simple professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et Grande Inquisitrice, devenait directrice de Poudlard.

Tous les élèves étaient d'accord, c'était probablement la fin de l'école telle qu'ils la connaissaient.

Mais le pire était encore à venir. Cette vieille gargouille rose avait osé nommer à sa botte un petit groupe d'élèves qui avaient tous les droits. Petit comité exclusivement composé de Serpentard : la Brigade Inquisitoriale, avec, à leur tête, Drago.

Ron, en l'apprenant, était tombé des nues. Son camarade de Maison, un garçon qu'il appréciait, était de mèche avec cette folle ? Il en venait à douter de ce que le blondinet avait pu dire en début d'année et à chaque fois qu'il parlait d'Ombrage. Qui sait ce que le fils Malefoy avait pu rapporter à cette femme.

Dans tous les cas, Ron n'était pas le seul à trouver ce groupe totalement stupide ! Blaise, Théo et Daphné pensaient comme lui et s'étaient mis d'accord pour leur rendre la vie impossible ! De façon discrète, bien entendu. Ils avaient été jusqu'à demander de l'aide aux jumeaux. Autant dire que les copies conformes avaient été parfaitement d'accord.

Tout le groupe de la Brigade Inquisitoriale fut mis de côté, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de les déranger plus que cela.

Les cours de Défense étaient devenus pire que de la torture, Ron devait sans cesse se refréner de ne pas se lever, dire ses quatre vérités à la harpie et s'en aller. Il ne travaillait plus, mais comme Ombrage ne faisait pas vraiment attention aux Serpentard, il pouvait se le permettre. D'autant que ses résultats en cours étaient excellents. Mais c'était uniquement grâce aux nombreuses heures à la bibliothèque – quand il pouvait s'y rendre – et ses séances d'A.D. Sans cela, il serait au même niveau que les autres. Cela dit, l'A.D n'était plus.

Une chose était certaine, ceux qui ne faisaient que suivre les cours d'Ombrage n'auraient jamais leur BUSE en Défense, ni même leur ASPIC. Personne.

Ce n'était pas le cas des Serpentard, les Cinquième, Sixième et Septième Année avaient demandé à Rogue des cours particuliers pour ceux qui le voulaient. Ron devait être le seul à ne pas y participer, il avait déjà les siens. Mais, à part Daphné, personne ne se posait vraiment de question.

Les conséquences de l'A.D furent assez rapides à arriver. Moins de deux jours après la prise de pouvoir du Crapaud, tous les élèves coupables furent appelés dans le bureau de la directrice, une pièce rose bonbon aux murs décorés avec des assiettes de porcelaine dans lesquelles des chats miaulaient.

Ron y fut convié avec son directeur de Maison dans le courant de la matinée. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il tremblait un peu. La perspective d'être renvoyé lui étreignait la poitrine, même s'il savait que ce qu'il avait fait, il le recommencerait.

- Monsieur Weasley, commença Ombrage d'une voix doucereuse, promesse de mille souffrances s'il ne disait pas la vérité.

Le jeune homme ne montra aucun signe de nervosité, son masque de Serpentard parfaitement impénétrable.

Il était conscient de ce qu'il risquait, Drago n'avait cessé de le mettre en garde avec un air à la fois trahi et dégoûté. Le blond n'avait pas eu l'air de comprendre pourquoi Ron s'était enrôlé dans ce groupe illégal et le jeune Weasley n'avait pas pu ni voulu lui fournir la moindre explication.

- Oui Professeur ?

- Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes là ?

- J'ai bien peur que non, Madame.

Il éprouva une certaine joie à voir le visage flasque de cette affreuse bonne femme se décomposer.

- Voulez-vous un peu de thé ? proposa-t-elle soudain avec un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon.

- Merci, non. Je viens à peine de manger, répliqua le plus poliment du monde, Ron.

Il n'était pas stupide. Dans la tasse devait se trouver une dose de Véritaserum, un sérum de vérité très puissant. Une goutte et n'importe qui révélerait ses secrets les plus profonds et cela, sans pouvoir se retenir et sans mentir.

- Prenez cette tasse de thé ! grinça Ombrage.

Guère désireux d'aggraver son cas, Ron prit la porcelaine délicate entre ses doigts et fit mine de boire. Mais il était connu de tous que le garçon était un grand gaffeur car la tasse glissa et s'écrasa par terre. Le thé se répandit sur le sol.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa le rouquin, l'air affolé d'avoir osé casser l'ustensile.

Il glissa au bas de sa chaise et se mit à ramasser les débris, fier de lui.

- Monsieur Weasley, siffla Rogue, veuillez vous rasseoir !

D'un coup de baguette, les morceaux de porcelaine disparurent, de même que le thé.

- Monsieur Weasley, reprit Ombrage presque dépitée par cet incident, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il y a deux jours, nous avons pris sur le fait un groupe d'élèves.

- Il y a deux jours, dites-vous ? fit Ron en réfléchissant. Non, je l'ignorais.

- Étonnant, car j'ai la preuve que vous faisiez parti de ce groupe, _l'Armée __de __Dumbledore_.

Ron avait eu la chance d'avoir le temps de se préparer à cette entrevue, d'être un Serpentard au masque parfaitement neutre et de pouvoir inventer des excuses – merci Daphné qui l'avait bien aidé sans le vouloir.

- La preuve ? Je suis certain qu'il s'agit d'une erreur.

- Où étiez-vous, il y a deux soirs, aux environs de vingt-et-une heures trente ?

Répondre trop vite serait apporter l'assurance qu'il était bel et bien coupable. Il devait prendre son temps et faire semblant de réfléchir. Mais pas trop longtemps non plus, sinon, Ombrage verrait qu'il se moquait d'elle. Tout était dans le dosage.

- Il y a deux soirs ? Hier soir... j'étais dans la salle commune, à travailler sur un essai de Potions pour le professeur Rogue et avant hier soir, j'étais à la bibliothèque.

Le sourire vainqueur d'Ombrage le fit frémir. Il avait dit quelque chose.

- En effet ! Vous êtes arrivé là-bas, selon Madame Pince, vers vingt-et-une heures trente, en compagnie d'autres élèves essoufflés !

Ron fronça les sourcils. C'était vrai ! Cette bande d'abrutis l'avait suivi sans la moindre discrétion, en courant, haletant et suant. Bref, la discrétion assurée.

- Sont-ils coupables de quelque chose ? osa-t-il.

- Ils font partie de cette association, sombre idiot !

- Dolores, intervint Rogue de sa voix la plus mielleuse, je n'apprécie guère qu'on insulte un de mes élèves.

- Il ment !

- Quand bien même il mentirait, les insultes ne sont pas tolérées à Poudlard.

Ron retint un rire. C'était Sante Mangouste qui se moquait de la charité. Rogue était le premier à insulter ses élèves.

- Soit, souffla Ombrage tel un bœuf.

Son visage prenait des allures de tomate tellement elle était énervée. C'était assez amusant à contempler, mais assez dégoûtant également.

- Je ne mens pas, Madame, répondit le jeune Weasley, l'air parfaitement innocent. Comment pouvais-je savoir que les autres qui sont entrés en même temps que moi fuyaient quelque chose ? Car c'est bien ça, n'est-ce pas ? Ils fuyaient.

- Que faisiez-vous à la bibliothèque ?

- La même chose que tout élève normalement constitué désireux de se rendre là-bas. Étudier... Madame.

- À vingt-et-une heures trente ?

- En effet, Madame. Le couvre-feu n'était qu'à vingt-deux heures trente, j'avais un peu de temps devant moi pour chercher quelque chose.

- Chercher quoi ?

- Un livre ? tenta Ron, moqueur. Pour lire dans mon lit. C'est interdit ?

- Et qu'avez-vous pris, comme livre ?

- Aucun ne m'intéressait alors je suis parti.

- Quelle heure ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

- Navré, Madame, riposta l'élève, sarcastique. Je n'ai pas eu la présence d'esprit de consulter ma montre. La prochaine fois, je noterai mes heures d'arrivée et de départ.

- Ne soyez pas insolent ! Je sais que vous vous fichez de moi depuis le début.

- Ah bon ?

Il se tourna vers Rogue, l'air faussement inquiet.

- Je dis la vérité, professeur, assura-t-il.

- Madame la directrice affirme qu'elle a une preuve contre vous, Monsieur Weasley.

- En effet, jubila l'affreux bonbon rose en tirant d'un tiroir de son bureau un parchemin qu'elle tendit à Ron.

Le cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine, le rouquin le prit doucement entre ses doigts et le parcourut rapidement. Sa bouche s'assécha.

Il s'agissait de la liste des membres de l'A.D et son nom figurait en bas de la feuille. Là, il allait devoir trouver une excuse béton pour pouvoir justifier de sa présence sur ce papier. Car la preuve était indéniable !

Se trahir maintenant alors qu'il avait presque réussi à s'en tirer lui rapporterait beaucoup plus d'ennuis que s'il avait admis immédiatement la vérité.

- Reconnaissez-vous le dernier nom ?

- En effet, répondit honnêtement Ron. Il s'agit du mien. Mais... j'avoue ne pas savoir ce qu'il fait sur cette liste.

- Peut-être parce que vous l'avez écrit !

- Non ! s'écria le Serpentard, outré. Pourquoi aurais-je fais une chose pareille ? C'est ridicule !

- C'est à vous de me l'expliquer, Monsieur Weasley. Pourquoi ne pas en faire partie alors que vos frères et votre sœur y sont ?

- Dois-je vous rappeler, Madame, qu'ils sont à Gryffondor et moi, à Serpentard ? Quant à mon nom sur cette feuille, il ne s'agit ni plus ni moins d'une piètre tentative de me voir plonger pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait.

- Seriez-vous prêt à le jurer sur votre magie ? susurra Ombrage.

- Il n'en est pas question, contra Rogue parfaitement calme, bien qu'un peu sec. Monsieur Weasley n'est pas majeur et il est sous ma responsabilité. Je me verrais désolé de devoir écrire au Ministère pour lui apprendre que vous exigez que des élèves innocents, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, jurent sur leur magie.

Ron eut la satisfaction perverse de voir la Grande Inquisitrice perdre de sa superbe. Mais rien d'anormal à cela, le Maître des Cachots était assez impressionnant, même quand il n'était qu'assis.

- Étant donné que mon élève a apporté la preuve qu'il n'est _pas_ membre de cette association, je pense que cette entrevue est terminée.

- Oui, oui.

- Monsieur Weasley, ordonna Rogue d'une voix glaciale, nous y allons.

Ils quittèrent le bureau sans un mot et Ron suivit son directeur de maison, légèrement angoissé. Ombrage ne lui avait pas fait peur, mais le professeur de Potions était... plus angoissant. Parfois plus que Molly Weasley. Lui ne criait pas, mais sa voix pouvait se montrer plus tranchante encore que des hurlements.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans les cachots et se dirigèrent vers le bureau du Maître des Potions. Quand ce dernier ouvrit la porte, il fit signe à Ron d'entrer et referma l'huis d'un geste de baguette avant de jeter un sortilège d'insonorisation en informulé sans que son élève ne soit au courant.

- Assis !

Chez Ron, l'inquiétude avait laissé place à une certaine appréhension. Qu'allait-il avoir comme punition ? Car s'il était là, c'était pour être puni, n'est-ce pas ? Rogue savait qu'il avait menti et maintenant, il allait lui faire payer.

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber avec élégance sur sa chaise et prit la sage décision de garder les yeux baissés.

- Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous avez sciemment caché à Madame la directrice ? s'enquit son directeur de Maison.

- Non, Monsieur, murmura le rouquin.

- Plaît-il ?

- J'ai dit, non, Monsieur, fit Ron en levant la tête. Pourquoi vous donnerais-je une version différente ?

- Parce que vous avez menti, je le sais et vous êtes parfaitement au courant de ce fait. Aussi vous prierais-je de cesser de me prendre pour un crétin et de me dire la vérité.

- Pourquoi ?

Ron se maudit de se sentir l'âme d'un Gryffondor en cet instant. Répondre à Rogue ne serait pas sans conséquences.

- Parce que je suis votre directeur de Maison, et que de ce fait, vous êtes sous ma responsabilité, fit l'homme sereinement.

- Quelles seraient les conséquences si, d'aventure, ma version actuelle ne correspondait pas avec celle exposée au professeur Ombrage ?

- Monsieur Weasley, il me semble ne pas vous avoir dénoncé, alors pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose si votre version est différente ?

C'était vrai, l'homme aux cheveux corbeau avait tu la vérité alors qu'il aurait pu tout aussi bien le dénoncer. Ron venait tout juste de s'en apercevoir et se demandait ce qui avait motivé son acte.

- Je l'ignore, avoua le garçon.

- C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Vous pensez tout savoir et en réalité, vous ignorez tout. Sachez, Monsieur Weasley, que je suis loin d'être Dolores Ombrage. Je ne suis pas assoiffé de pouvoir et ne suis pas prêt à tout pour me faire bien voir. De plus, il ne me semble pas être aussi intolérant. Convaincu que je ne suis pas là pour vous nuire ? D'autant qu'il me semble que vous avez les BUSEs à la fin de l'année et qu'il n'est pas question qu'un de mes élèves échoue. Alors ?

- Si c'était à faire, je recommencerai, lâcha Ron sans réfléchir.

- Méfiez-vous, Monsieur Weasley, vous avez un côté Gryffondor qui menace de resurgir. J'en déduis cependant que vous avez fait partie de cette A.D ? N'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, attendant craintivement la sanction qui ne manquerait pas de tomber.

- Je vois. J'accorde soixante points à Serpentard pour votre clairvoyance et votre implication quant à vos études. Mais j'en retire dix pour votre manque de jugeote. Vous allier à Potter ? Saviez-vous que c'était du suicide pur et simple ?

Ron n'en revenait pas. Il venait de faire gagner à sa maison cinquante points ? C'était inimaginable ! Lui qui avait cru devoir se rendre chez Ombrage ou finir comme ingrédient pour potions...

Rogue se rencogna contre le dossier de son fauteuil et joignit ses mains, un air impassible sur le visage.

- En cinq ans de scolarité, Monsieur Weasley, je n'arrive toujours pas à vous cerner. Vous prenez aisément différentes casquettes pour vous fondre dans la masse. Tantôt Gryffondor, tantôt Serdaigle, tantôt Serpentard, et parfois Poufsouffle. Il y a cinq ans, je n'aurais jamais misé sur vous. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis fier de vous avoir comme un de mes élèves. Vous avez un très grand talent, Ronald, ne le gâchez pas.

Le jeune Serpentard resta là, ébaubi par un tel compliment. Rogue en était avare et chaque élève en ayant eu un de sa part avait affirmé qu'il pouvait mourir heureux.

- Maintenant, filez, je suis certain que votre estomac gronde, vu l'heure qu'il est. Et allez parler avec Monsieur Malefoy.

- Pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose ? Il fait partie de cette Brigade Inquisitoriale.

- Peut-être a-t-il ses raisons. Allez manger.

Rogue n'était pas un papa poule comme pouvait l'être Pomona Chourave, mais il avait des tendances protectrices. Cela dit, c'était une chose qu'il valait mieux garder secrète si on tenait à la vie.

Ron se leva et quitta le bureau, non sans remercier d'un signe de tête son directeur de Maison. Ses jambes flageolaient et son cœur battait la chamade. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à y croire, il était libre et en plus, Rogue le soutenait.

Il s'adossa à un mur et attendit quelques secondes que la surprise passe avant de repartir pour la Grande Salle. Mine de rien, son interrogatoire avait duré une bonne heure, et la discussion avec le Maître des Potions bien trente minutes. Maintenant, il était midi et demi, l'heure de manger et l'estomac du Vert-et-Argent manifestait son besoin par des gargouillements de plus en plus sonores.

Une fois dans le réfectoire, Ron fit semblant de ne pas voir Drago occupé à manger avec ses nouveaux amis.

Depuis que le blond avait rejoint l'ennemi, le rouquin estimait qu'ils n'avaient plus rien en commun.

Chez les Serpentard, la Brigade Inquisitoriale n'était pas bien vue, surtout depuis qu'ils sévissaient à travers le château, retirant des points aux autres maisons à qui mieux mieux et donnant une piètre image des Serpents. Mais aucun de ces crétins ne semblait s'en rendre compte, parce qu'ils continuaient.

Ron repensa en engloutissant avec classe son assiette, aux paroles de Rogue. Si Drago avait ses raisons, le fils Weasley n'avait pas envie de les entendre et le chef de la Brigade ne paraissait pas déterminé à lui parler.

0o0

Fred et George Weasley se considéraient comme les meilleurs farceurs au monde et étaient déterminés à faire de leur talent un commerce bien plus florissant que celui de Zonko – une boutique de farces et attrapes – et ils en étaient capables. D'autant qu'ils en avaient les moyens grâce à Harry Potter qui avait eu la délicatesse de leur donner sa récompense gagnée au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers un an auparavant.

Ils attendaient juste l'occasion et peut-être l'obtention de leurs ASPICs. Pour l'heure, ils faisaient partager leurs découvertes et inventions à toute l'école en prenant bien soin de ne viser que la Brigade Inquisitoriale et de faire enrager Ombrage, d'autant qu'ils savaient parfaitement que les professeurs ne leur diraient rien, pas même Rogue et qu'aucun ne tenterait de les arrêter. Ombrage avait été claire avec les enseignants, ces derniers ne devaient faire que ce pourquoi ils étaient payés, ainsi, lorsque des feux d'artifice spectaculaires élisaient domicile dans les salles de classe, des élèves étaient envoyés pour aller chercher la directrice.

Les premiers jours de sa nomination, elle avait couru à travers tout le château pour régler les problèmes. Elle avait fini échevelée et rouge le soir. Les étudiants furent ravis de voir qu'elle souffrait.

Fred et George s'amusaient beaucoup, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aillent trop loin. Aux environs de Pâques, Ombrage les prit sur le fait en train de créer un marécage au beau milieu d'un couloir, empêchant les élèves de passer.

Mais les jumeaux n'avaient pas dit leur dernier mot même si Ombrage était folle furieuse, à tel point qu'elle avait demandé à Rusard d'aller dans son bureau récupérer des parchemins attestant de l'emploi des châtiments corporels afin de punir les coupables.

- Fred, commença George en regardant son frère, l'œil pétillant de malice. Il est temps.

- Oui, George, je crois que tu as raison.

Personne ne savait de quoi ils parlaient, mais avec eux, il fallait s'attendre à tout.

- Je crois qu'il est plus que temps que nous allions exercer nos talents dans le monde, annoncèrent les garçons parfaitement synchronisés. _Accio __balais __de __Fred __et __George_ !

Tandis qu'ils attendaient les balais remisés dans un placard, avec celui de Potter – ils avaient été privés de Quidditch à vie et avaient vu leur bien confisqué – les jumeaux reculèrent vers une fenêtre qu'ils cassèrent sous les regards médusés des élèves présents.

On entendit un bruit dans les étages supérieurs et puis chacun put voir deux Brossdur voler à toute allure dans les couloirs et dévaler les escaliers avant de s'arrêter pile devant leurs propriétaires respectifs qui se hâtèrent de les enfourcher. L'un des deux avait encore le piton accroché au manche, signe qu'ils avaient arraché leurs attaches.

Fred et George les enfourchèrent et s'élevèrent au plafond alors qu'Ombrage s'égosillait en ordonnant aux élèves de les attraper. Mais personne ne bougeait.

- Vous pourrez nous retrouver au 93, Chemin de traverse, Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, annonça Fred.

- Réduction immédiate pour ceux qui jurent d'utiliser ces farces pour le Crapaud ! lança George avant de s'éloigner doucement alors qu'Ombrage sautillait stupidement pour tenter de se saisir d'une cheville.

- Peeves, rends-lui la vie impossible à cette folle ! ordonna Fred.

Pour la première fois de la vie de Poudlard, l'esprit frappeur sembla désireux d'obéir à un élève. Il ôta son chapeau et se mit au garde-à-vous tandis que les jumeaux passaient à travers la fenêtre brisée et s'envolaient dans le crépuscule sous les applaudissements des élèves massés là.

On parla de cette évasion aussi spectaculaire que celle de Dumbledore pendant de nombreux jours.

Peeves avait pris au pied de la lettre les demandes des garçons et s'en donnait à cœur joie. Ombrage devait regretter sa nomination au poste de directrice de Poudlard.

Et puis, les choses redevinrent un peu plus calmes. Il fallut tout de même un bon mois pour y arriver. Mais les examens approchaient à grands pas et les plus stressés contaminaient les autres.

La tension chez les Serpentard était à son comble à cause des BUSEs qui n'allaient pas tarder à arriver et par le comportement de plus en plus odieux de Drago et sa bande. Le blond n'était pas le pire, mais ses comparses estimaient que, parce qu'ils faisaient partie d'une organisation soit disant importante, ils pouvaient se croire tout permis. Parkinson attaquait ses camarades féminins, Crabbe et Goyle s'étaient mis à racketter les plus jeunes jusqu'à ce que Rogue intervienne et leur explique sa façon de penser et un certain Warrington, de Sixième Année, avait trouvé amusant d'humilier des petits Poufsouffle puis de les punir injustement. Une nouvelle fois, Rogue avait dû faire entendre sa voix et le garçon s'en souvenait encore.

Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Montague – une grande brute de Sixième Année, qui avait autant d'intelligence que Crabbe et Goyle réunis – avait tenté de se montrer à la hauteur de la tâche, mais il avait mystérieusement disparu dans une Armoire à Disparaître pour réapparaître quelques jours plus tard, étrangement confus. Une fille de Sixième Année également en faisait partie, de même que Millicent, mais elles semblaient toutes les deux déterminées à se montrer aussi justes que possibles, même si la tentation était souvent grande.

Début juin arriva et avec lui, le beau temps mais aussi les BUSEs et les ASPICs pour les Cinquième et Septième Année. Les élèves étaient nerveux et des potions de mémoire étaient vendues, parfois de piètre qualité. Ron était concentré sur ses révisions depuis près de deux mois et passait la plupart de ses journées avec Daphné.

Les premières épreuves parurent au jeune homme d'une simplicité enfantine, mais il ne devait pas se relâcher.

Le lendemain, pendant le dernier examen, tout Poudlard assista à l'attaque d'Aurors contre Hagrid et McGonagall qui se reçut quatre Stupefix en pleine poitrine, provoquant son départ à Sainte-Mangouste. Les examinateurs tentèrent de ramener le silence dans la Grande Salle pendant l'Histoire de la Magie, mais en vain. Et Potter s'effondra avant la fin, en hurlant, les mains plaquées sur son front.

Ron était certain que, non seulement il se souviendrait de cette année, mais aussi qu'il se rappellerait parfaitement de cette épreuve.

La fin sonna comme une libération pour les élèves. Aucun ne pensa à ses résultats qui ne lui parviendraient que courant juillet. Ils préféraient aller se délasser dans le parc, à profiter du soleil bienfaisant et aux vacances qui se profilaient à l'horizon. Encore quelques jours et chacun pourrait rentrer chez lui pour profiter d'un repos bien mérité.

- Ron ? fit Daphné en le rejoignant dans le Hall. Ça te dit d'aller faire un tour dans le parc ?

- J'en rêve. Tant qu'on ne parle pas des réponses...

La jeune fille secoua la tête. Elle non plus ne supportait pas lorsqu'on refaisait les examens. Et c'était courant.

Les deux amis se rendirent dans le parc et marchèrent un peu en silence.

- Tu ne parles plus à Drago, constata soudain Daphné.

- Toi non plus, si je ne m'abuse.

- Si, depuis hier. En fait, il m'a fait des excuses. Je sais qu'il en a fait aussi à Théo et Blaise. Pas à toi ?

- À l'évidence non, marmonna Ron assez vexé.

Il avait cru que Drago et lui étaient amis, du moins, jusqu'à cette trahison. Mais le blond avait dû penser que Ron n'était plus à compter dans son cercle.

Après réflexion, le fils Weasley se dit que bouder n'était pas une bonne idée. Il avait choisi de tourner le dos à son amitié avec le blond. C'était de sa faute.

Mais une partie de lui-même se demandait pourquoi Drago avait décidé de demander pardon aux autres et non à lui.

- Il a donné ses raisons ?

- Il m'a donné des raisons, Ron. J'avoue que j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi il ne t'a rien dit.

- Tu n'es pas la seule, Daphné, tu n'es pas la seule.

Ils continuèrent leur tour sans parler.

- Tu fais quoi cet été ? s'enquit-il.

- Père veut partir à Moscou et Mère à Paris. Astoria voudrait aller en Espagne et moi... rester à la maison à pouvoir me reposer. Cela dit, je n'aurais pas mon mot à dire.

- Et... pour ton mariage ?

- Je n'en sais toujours rien. Père me dit qu'il a mon âge et qu'on se mariera en juillet, dans trois ans.

- Comment tu te sens vis-à-vis de ça ?

Les deux étaient assez proches, aussi les sujets de conversation de ce genre étaient légions entre eux. Ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient tout se dire sans le moindre risque de voir ces petits secrets être répétés.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua Daphné. Mal peut-être. J'ai peur de tomber sur un garçon du genre Crabbe ou Goyle. Tu imagines ? Rien de penser coucher avec... me donne envie de vomir.

Cette idée révoltait la jeune femme autant que Ron. Les deux garçons ressemblaient à des gorilles à l'intelligence de trolls. Ils étaient grands, trapus, assez larges et affichaient un air bovin. En bref, deux êtres qui auraient du mal à trouver une femme. Mais comme on les marierait à une fille de bonne famille, ils ne finiraient pas seuls et s'assureraient une descendance. Et leurs enfants seraient... aussi benêts que les pères.

Le rouquin espérait vraiment que son amie ne finirait pas avec l'un d'eux.

- Tu as une idée de l'identité de ton futur mari ?

- Si on considère que j'ai toutes les chances d'être mariée à un Sang-Pur anglais, le mari en question est à Poudlard.

- Pourquoi Anglais ? Pourquoi pas Français ? Ou Italien ?

- Pressentiment.

- Tu as des dons de voyance ? se moqua Ron.

- Ne te moque pas, Ronald. J'ignore pourquoi, mais je suis certaine qu'il est ici, dans cette école.

- Pourquoi ? Il pourrait tout aussi bien être un candidat libre.

- C'est vrai, soupira Daphné, l'air désespéré. Je n'y avais pas pensé. Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé ?

- Aucune idée. Mais, il est possible qu'il ne soit pas ici.

- Dommage que ça ne soit pas toi, marmonna Daphné. Je sais que nous sommes amis et que ça n'ira pas plus loin entre nous, ajouta-t-elle assez rapidement, mais j'ai confiance en toi.

Ron lui tapota doucement le bras avec un sourire. Il avait compris ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il était de Sang-Pur, un parti... idéal, si on lui enlevait ses parents considérés comme Traîtres à leur Sang, qui respecterait sa femme. Ils se connaissaient tous les deux et s'entendaient très bien. Si le jeune Weasley avait été le fiancé, Daphné aurait été soulagée.

- Dommage que ça ne soit pas toi, répéta-t-elle dans un soupir. Vous avez de la chance de ne pas être enchaînés à quelqu'un.

En effet, aucun enfant Weasley n'était promis à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Père et Mère ne voulaient sans doute pas nous faire vivre ce qu'ils ont vécu.

La jeune blonde fronça les sourcils, incertaine et Ron sourit.

- Ce n'est pas un fait très connu, mais Père et Mère étaient fiancés l'un à l'autre depuis l'âge de dix ans. Ils ignoraient l'identité de leur partenaire et ont commencé à sortir ensemble avant de le savoir. Ils sont tombés de haut quand ils ont découvert la vérité, mais ils étaient ravis. Ils auraient pu faire de même avec nous, mais nous sommes trop nombreux et nos... opinions politiques ne sont pas acceptées par toutes les familles. Donc des fiançailles avec l'une des grandes familles de Sang-Pur, c'est un peu... hors de question. Ils se disent que nous serions plus heureux en choisissant nous-mêmes notre futur époux ou épouse.

- Tu as des frères mariés ?

- Aucun. Bill, l'aîné, a quelqu'un. Tu te souviens de la championne de Beauxbâtons ?

- Fleur Delacour ? Il est avec elle ? Ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours. Elle est... assez imbue de sa personne, non ?

- Bill arrive à la calmer. Ne me demande pas comment il fait. Charlie semble marié avec ses dragons, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est attiré par les garçons. Fred et George... n'en parlons pas. La fille qui parviendra à les séparer n'a pas encore été trouvée. Et Ginny... je crois avoir gâché toutes ses chances avec Potter.

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai fait comprendre à Potter que ma sœur voulait sortir avec lui, mais qu'elle ne voyait en lui que le Survivant, personne d'autre. Elle rêve de se marier avec lui depuis ses trois ans.

- Je trouve cela un peu glauque. Mais ça me rappelle Pansy qui croit dur comme fer que Drago est son fiancé.

- Je le plaindrais presque si tel était le cas.

- Les Parkinson n'ont rien à apporter aux Malefoy. Une union entre Drago et cette peste fera plus de mal que de bien à la famille Malefoy. Et puis, Mère m'a confié que ce n'était pas Pansy la fiancé de Drago.

- Qui alors ? Et comment ta mère le sait-elle ?

- Je pense avoir une petite idée de l'identité de la fille.

- Toi ?

- Non, ma sœur. Mais, tu le gardes pour toi. Parce que rien n'a été confirmé et que je ne voudrais pas faire de faux espoirs à qui que ce soit.

Ron hocha la tête, signe qu'il ne dirait rien. Il était secrètement amusé parce qu'Astoria, qui n'avait que treize ans, avait le béguin pour le blond. Il tenait cela de Daphné elle-même.

- Et Drago ?

- Quoi Drago ?

- Tu crois qu'il a des vues sur ta sœur ?

- Aucune idée. Elle est trop jeune pour lui. Je crois qu'il préfère les filles de notre âge ou plus vieilles. Et toi ? Tu as quelqu'un ? Je ne te connais personne. Moi, je suis fiancée, donc avoir la moindre relation est proscrite, mais toi, tu es libre comme l'air.

- Non, personne. Mais... ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment, confia le rouquin.

- Les... filles ne t'intéressent pas ou c'est de sortir avec quelqu'un ?

- Aucune idée.

- Comment ça, aucune idée ?

Ron haussa les épaules, ne sachant que répondre. Il ne ressentait aucune attirance pour les deux sexes, filles comme garçons. Il avait ressenti quelque chose pour Fleur, mais uniquement parce qu'elle avait un peu de sang Vélane qui la rendait hypnotique et faisait baver tous les garçons travaillés par les hormones. Mais rien de plus.

- J'ai... je ne peux pas vraiment l'expliquer. Mais je ne me fais pas de souci, je n'ai que quinze ans, j'ai tout le temps avant de penser à me caser, non ?

- C'est sûr. On rentre ou tu veux... Que fait Ombrage avec Granger et Potter ? s'exclama Daphné en indiquant trois silhouettes qui traversaient le parc à toute allure en direction de la Forêt Interdite.

C'était étrange d'ailleurs. Pourquoi ces trois-là allaient là-bas ? Qu'y avait-il de si important ?

- Aucune idée, mais il est hors de question que je les suive.

- Mais personne ne te le demandait, Ronald. Parfois, je me dis que tu es plus Gryffondor que Serpentard.

- Ne m'insulte pas, je te prie.

La jeune fille sourit et se rapprocha de son ami avant de glisser sa main dans la sienne. Il n'y avait rien d'ambigu dans ce geste, ils n'étaient qu'amis. Daphné le regrettait un peu, non pas qu'elle espérait qu'il y ait quelque chose de plus. Ron ne l'attirait pas. Il était mignon, avec ses yeux bleus, ses cheveux de feu et son air un peu sauvage, mais il n'était pas son genre. Les châtains ou les bruns la faisaient plus fantasmer.

- Tu penses à quelqu'un toi, affirma le Serpentard parfaitement neutre. Un garçon ?

- Je te déteste.

- Allez, si tu devais choisir un garçon, ici, à Poudlard, ça serait lequel ?

- Je te trouve des plus indiscrets, Ronald.

Ron savait qu'il avait mis dans le mille. Daphné l'appelait toujours Ronald quand elle était gênée. Elle ne se départait pas de son air joyeux, tout comme le jeune homme gardait un visage impassible. Tout était dans les paroles, alors qu'en réalité, les mots en eux-mêmes n'étaient pas le plus important, c'était en général la gestuelle et l'intonation. Mais les Serpentard étaient différents des autres, puisque tout était fait pour parvenir à cacher ce qu'ils pensaient vraiment.

- Réponds à ma question.

- Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ?

- Juste comme ça.

- Dis-moi pourquoi et je te répondrai... peut-être.

Les deux savaient qu'aucun ne céderait et que si l'un répondait le premier, l'autre aurait toutes les chances de taire la vérité. C'était un jeu.

Ron regarda sa montre. Il était presque l'heure du dîner et donc grand temps de rentrer. Il fit signe à Daphné et l'entraîna vers le château, oubliant totalement Potter, Granger et Ombrage qui avaient disparu à l'orée du bois.

Le brouhaha de la Grande Salle leur parvint sitôt entrés dans le Hall. La plupart des élèves devaient être déjà installés à table et avaient commencé à manger. Si Crabbe et Goyle étaient déjà assis, nul doute que les plats devaient être déjà vides.

Heureusement pour eux, les deux gardes du corps de Malefoy n'étaient pas présents, de même que les membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale. Après un coup d'œil instinctif à la table des Gryffondor, Ron se rendit compte que des membres de l'A.D n'étaient pas là non plus. Il additionna à cela la présence de Granger, Potter et Ombrage dans le parc.

Quelque chose se tramait et il ignorait ce que c'était, mais ce n'était guère rassurant.

- Ron ? Tu veux des petits pois ? proposa Daphné, loin des turpitudes du jeune homme.

- Oui, merci, répondit-il, absent.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il mangea machinalement ce que la blonde lui avait servi, mais son regard ne quitta pas la table des Lions face à lui. Sa sœur était là, elle ignorait donc tout et ce n'était pas plus mal. Elle l'insupportait, mais restait du même sang que lui et il ne s'en remettrait peut-être jamais s'il venait à lui arriver quelque chose.

Lorsque la jeune Greengrass se leva, son ami l'imita, laissant derrière lui une assiette encore pleine. Ce n'était pas son genre, aussi Daphné s'en inquiéta. Ron n'avait pas ouvert la bouche du repas, n'avait pas avalé grand chose et n'avait cessé de fixer les Gryffondor... Il ne fallait pas être un Serdaigle pour comprendre que le rouquin était quelque peu inquiet.

La jeune fille savait parfaitement qu'il s'était rapproché des Rouge-et-Or, cela se voyait, il parlait et travaillait de temps en temps avec Granger, mais ignorait pourquoi ce soudain changement de comportement.

Ils rejoignirent leur salle commune et se laissèrent tomber dans un des canapés. Daphné se laissa aller à étendre ses jambes pour poser ses chevilles sur les cuisses de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier avait basculé la tête en arrière et avait fermé les yeux, étrangement fatigué.

- J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi pendant des jours, je suis épuisé.

- Moi aussi. Tu ne trouves pas que la salle commune est calme ?

Ron écouta un instant. C'était vrai, il n'y avait pas grand bruit, sauf quelques conversations d'élèves arrivés en même temps qu'eux et les craquements du bois dans la cheminée.

- Tant mieux. Je ne supporterai pas le même raffut que dans la Grande Salle. Tu regardais quoi tout à l'heure ? Je t'ai trouvé plutôt distrait au dîner.

- Il manquait des Gryffondor et Lovegood. Tu as remarqué ?

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Et certains Serpentard étaient eux aussi absents. Ceux de la Brigade. Pourquoi ?

- Je crois que tu te poses trop de questions.

- Peut-être. Bon, je vais me coucher. Je dors assis et ce n'est pas une bonne chose.

- Ron ? appela la Serpentard alors que celui-ci se levait. Ça va aller ?

- Aucune idée. Bonne nuit.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers son dortoir. Il voulait dormir mais avec ses pensées dirigées vers cette affaire obscure, il ne pourrait pas sombrer dans le sommeil. Mais, malgré sa curiosité, Ron préférait ne pas s'en mêler. Oui, c'était lâche, et alors ? Il était un Serpentard, pas un courageux Gryffondor. Il préférait la ruse à la folie.

Après une toilette rapide, le garçon se glissa sous ses draps et resta là, les yeux grands ouverts, le regard rivé vers les fenêtres donnant sous le lac.

Il resta longtemps dans cette position, une heure, peut-être deux ou trois, Ron ne savait pas. Ses yeux ne le piquaient pas, il était épuisé mais c'était juste son corps, son esprit, lui, tournait à plein régime.

Blaise et Théo, les deux amis inséparables depuis la Deuxième Année, s'étaient entre temps couchés. À croire que les examens avaient fatigué les élèves.

Il manquait encore à l'appel Drago, Vincent et Grégory, mais Ron ne s'en souciait pas.

Puis, vers minuit, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit de nouveau, en silence alors qu'un chut résonna sur le palier.

- Ils dorment, chuchota Drago furieusement. Allez vous coucher et tout de suite !

- Oui, Drago, marmonnèrent les deux gorilles piteusement avant de se diriger vers leur lit, le pas lourd.

Ron tenta de ne pas prêter attention aux bruits qu'ils faisaient. La chambre était plongée dans une certaine obscurité, aussi ne pouvait-il que se fier aux sons qu'il entendait. Un des trois entra et sortit de la salle de bain, rapidement suivi par un autre et enfin par le dernier. Les rideaux se tirèrent, celui de Crabbe d'abord – son lit était à la gauche de Ron – puis Goyle – il dormait en face.

Le rouquin sursauta quand il sentit son matelas s'affaisser.

- Calme-toi, ce n'est que moi, murmura Drago.

Ron l'entendit plus qu'il ne le vit grimper dans son lit et tirer les tentures.

- Tu veux quoi ? grogna Ron en se redressant sur ses coudes.

- Parler.

Une lueur éclaira l'intérieur de la couche tandis que le blond jetait un autre sort, de silence cette fois. Sans doute pour ne pas déranger les autres.

- De quoi ?

- Je suis désolé, fit Drago sincèrement. Et ne m'oblige pas à le répéter.

Ron était parfaitement au courant qu'un Malefoy ne s'excusait pas et l'acceptait. Mais ce qu'il voulait entendre était autre chose. Il voulait avoir les raisons du jeune homme, savoir pourquoi ce crétin avait « changé de camp ».

- Désolé de quoi ? Parce que dire qu'on est désolé n'excuse pas tout.

- Que veux-tu ?

- Brigade Inquisitoriale, ton comportement... tu haïssais Ombrage autant que nous ! Alors pourquoi avoir rejoint cette idiotie ?

- C'est bon, Rogue m'a fait la leçon ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir le même refrain deux fois !

- Si tu ne veux pas parler, alors va-t-en. J'ai envie de dormir.

Il fit mine de s'allonger et de remonter ses couvertures sous son menton. Il ne faisait pas froid dans le dortoir, mais la chaleur n'était pas étouffante, les épaisseurs étaient donc les bienvenues si les élèves ne voulaient pas finir avec un rhume.

Un soupir se fit entendre.

- Tu as gagné. C'est à cause de mon père.

Ron ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés et toisa son vis-à-vis. Lucius Malefoy était derrière tout ça ? Étonnamment, le garçon n'en était pas surpris.

- Il m'a fortement recommandé d'être dans les petits papiers d'Ombrage et qu'elle ne tarderait pas à prendre la direction de l'école.

- Donc, tu t'es empressé de rejoindre cette Brigade stupide sans te soucier de l'image que tu donnais de ta maison, conclut Ron. Et ne dis pas non, car c'est exactement ce que tu as fait. Maintenant, non seulement tout le monde nous prend pour des mages noirs, mais en plus pour des petits crétins prêts à tout pour réussir.

- En soi, je trouve cette définition assez réaliste, sauf la partie sur les petits crétins, affirma Drago.

- Alors c'est dénaturer la Maison Serpentard. Nous ne devrions pas être connus pour ce genre de choses, mais pour notre intelligence. Mais quand on voit qui se trouve ici, Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle, on se demande pourquoi le Choixpeau les y a mis.

- Ne me demande pas, je n'ai pas la réponse.

- Et tu as la réponse à la mienne ? Je te la rappelle ?

- S'il te plaît, parce qu'il ne me semblait pas devoir te fournir la moindre réponse. Enfin, je l'avais déjà donnée.

Ron ne releva pas l'insulte implicite, refusant de se battre sur ce sujet. Il commençait à être fatigué et voulait expédier cette conversation avant de s'endormir.

- Pourquoi avoir agi comme le dernier des imbéciles ?

- Parce que c'était plus simple. Les élèves devaient avoir envie de détester la Brigade autant qu'ils détestaient Ombrage.

- Votre propre Maison a voulu vous massacrer, tu le savais, ça ?

- Blaise s'est fait une joie de m'en parler avant de me traiter de tous les noms, de me coller une claque et enfin, d'accepter mes excuses. Ou était-ce Daphné ? se marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Enfin peu importe.

- Pourquoi ce soir ?

- Comment ça ?

- Pourquoi t'excuser ce soir avec moi, alors que tu l'as fait aux autres avant ?

Drago poussa un râle de désapprobation. La question ne lui plaisait pas, mais qu'importait pour Ron. Il voulait sa réponse, et l'aurait, coûte que coûte.

- Tu faisais partie de ce groupe !

- Et... c'est tout ? L'Association...

- C'est une association ?

- Tais-toi, on ne m'interrompt pas quand je parle, grogna Ron. L'Association n'existe plus depuis plusieurs semaines, grâce à tes petits copains et toi. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi pas avant ?

- Parce qu'Ombrage va être démise de ses fonctions, avoua Drago. Rogue nous a mis au courant il y a quelques minutes. Apparemment, Ombrage aurait été retrouvée dans la Forêt Interdite, en train de délirer. Elle serait devenue folle. La Brigade n'existe plus. Donc, techniquement... si tu étais dans un groupe illégal et moi, en théorie, chez les gentils et que les deux ne sont plus, on est de nouveau dans le même camp. Non ?

- C'est un peu facile, contra Ron.

- Je sais. Sache que, malgré mon comportement, je n'ai jamais voulu devenir ton ennemi. Tu as rejoins Potter, et j'avoue ne pas avoir vraiment compris pourquoi. Mais ce que j'ai dit est vrai. Blaise, Théo, Daphné et toi êtes mes amis. Enfin, eux m'ont pardonné... toi... pour l'instant, je ne sais pas.

- Moi non plus, Dray. J'ai besoin d'un temps de réflexion.

- Je peux comprendre. Bonne nuit, Ronald.

Il quitta le lit de son camarade et regagna le sien, laissant le rouquin seul. Les rideaux furent tirés et les lumières éteintes. Quelques secondes plus tard, le silence régnait de nouveau dans le dortoir.

Ils apprirent dès le lendemain dans la presse le retour d'Albus et le départ précipité d'Ombrage, et de la bouche de McGonagall le surlendemain. La nouvelle fit grand bruit dans la Grande Salle, tous les élèves se répandant en exclamations ravies, à tel point que s'entendre respirer devint impossible. Mais aucun enseignant ne réclama le silence.

Une semaine plus tard, les élèves de l'école prenaient le Poudlard Express pour rentrer chez eux pour les grandes vacances. Ron était accompagné de Daphné, Blaise et Théo, mais pas de Drago. Le blond les évitait depuis quelques jours, depuis sa discussion avec le jeune Weasley en fait.

Le petit groupe s'installa dans un compartiment et attendit le départ du train. Lorsque celui-ci se mit en branle, la porte de leur compartiment coulissa et Potter apparut dans l'encadrement. Derrière lui, on pouvait voir Londubat et Granger qui discutaient.

- Weasley, je peux te parler deux secondes ?

Intrigué, Ron quitta la banquette et rejoignit le trio dans le couloir, se demandant bien ce que le brun lui voulait.

Harry l'emmena un peu plus loin, sous le regard de ses deux amis qui n'avaient pas bougé.

- Tu veux ?

- Te remercier, avoua le Gryffondor mal à l'aise.

Pour preuve, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, geste qui trahissait sa nervosité, en plus d'ébouriffer toujours plus l'horreur qui lui servait de chevelure.

- De quoi ?

- Ginny. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais elle sort avec Dean.

Ron serra les dents. Dean Thomas ! Cette gourgandine n'avait que quatorze ans et elle était sortie avec au moins deux garçons ! Elle était trop jeune ! À quinze ans, elle ferait quoi ? Elle passerait à l'acte ?

- Bref, ce n'est pas pour te parler de son nouveau petit-ami, c'est parce que tu as dit vrai. C'est Hermione qui me l'a rapporté. Elle a fait parler ta sœur et Ginny aurait dit qu'elle m'épouserait, que je sois d'accord ou non. Donc, merci de m'avoir prévenu avant. Je... je crois que je vais y aller.

Il se détourna rapidement et Ron jura l'avoir vu rougir, mais ne poussa pas plus avant cette surprenante révélation. Le Serpentard rejoignit son compartiment et eut la surprise de voir Drago présent.

- Merlin, te voilà enfin ! Je croyais que ce crétin de Potty allait te dévorer.

- Dray, sache que je ne t'ai pas encore pardonné, alors tu ferais bien de modérer tes propos, surtout vis-à-vis de Potter.

- Pour ce que j'en dis. Fais attention, Weasley, il se peut que tu sois une proie pour lui, annonça le blond avec un sourire.

Ron fronça les sourcils devant ces paroles absconses et secoua la tête avant de reprendre sa place avec une drôle d'impression.

Drago lui cachait quelque chose et Potter n'était pas très net.

Lorsque le train s'arrêta enfin, Ron regarda rapidement par la fenêtre de son compartiment. Ils étaient arrivés à Kings Cross et pour la première fois depuis des années, le jeune homme était bien content de rentrer chez lui. Sa Cinquième Année serait sans aucun doute un de ses pires souvenirs.

Il se demanda ce que pouvait bien lui réserver Merlin pour les deux ans à venir. Qui sait, ils auraient peut-être un professeur de Défense décent. Ron se retint d'éclater de rire à cette pensée. Quelque chose lui disait que l'année à venir serait... étrange. Mais il avait deux mois pour s'y préparer.

- Weasley, l'appela Drago une fois sur le quai de la gare.

Derrière lui se tenait sa mère, l'air inquiet et nulle trace de son père. Un peu plus loin, Ron pouvait voir ses propres parents. Ginny était déjà vers eux et leur parlait en faisant de grands gestes.

- Oui ?

Le blond s'approcha, le visage impassible mais son interlocuteur commençait à le connaître suffisamment pour reconnaître certains signes, notamment ce petit tic à la lèvre qui n'apparaissait que lorsqu'il était nerveux. Ron s'inquiéta.

Certes, ils n'étaient pas redevenus amis, mais leur journée dans le train leur avait permis de se rapprocher quelque peu, ils avaient retrouvé une certaine complicité, bien que celle qu'ils avaient eue avant l'incident avec Ombrage semblait perdue à jamais.

Les deux garçons n'eurent pas le temps de se parler, Madame Malefoy avait posé une main délicate sur l'épaule de son fils.

- Drago, il est temps de rentrer.

- Mais...

- J'ai des choses à faire !

Elle ne lui laissa pas un instant pour répondre et l'entraîna à sa suite.

Ron cligna des yeux lorsque la mère et le fils disparurent alors que Molly s'approchait de lui.

- Chéri ? Tu vas bien ?

Il avait envie de dire non, qu'il n'allait pas bien. Parce qu'il avait la certitude que c'était la dernière fois que Drago venait lui parler. Il n'avait pas raté le regard glacial que Lady Malefoy lui avait lancé, comme si elle le rendait responsable de quelque chose.

- Je... Je crois que Drago et moi, notre amitié est finie.

Oui, c'était même une certitude. La belle blonde allait sans doute tout faire pour que son enfant se mette à le haïr. Tout simplement parce que le père de Ron était en partie responsable de l'arrestation de Lucius quelques jours auparavant au Département des Mystères. Ron l'avait appris un peu après la discussion avec Drago.

- Oh.

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus et passa son bras autour des épaules de son fils, comme pour le réconforter.

- Si l'amitié qui te lie au jeune Malefoy est sincère, alors il y a peu de choses qui pourront vous séparer.

- Lui et moi... comment dire ? Nous nous sommes disputés parce qu'il avait fait partie de la Brigade Inquisitoriale et moi... de l'A.D.

Il pouvait en parler aisément depuis qu'Hermione avait levé le sort du secret.

- Je ne comprends pas, vous ne vous parlez plus ou vous vous parlez encore ?

- Je... Je ne le sais pas moi-même. Je crois que...

- Attends un peu alors. Attends la rentrée pour voir ce qu'il faudra faire.

Sur ces sages paroles, elle enjoignit son fils à la suivre. Ginny les rejoignit, dardant un regard mauvais sur son frère. Nul doute que ces vacances plus que méritées ne seraient pas reposantes. La jeune fille avait l'air déterminée à faire regretter à Ron sa « trahison », en d'autres termes, à avoir dit à Potter qu'elle était plus intéressée par son titre que par lui.

Ron pouvait pressentir que ces congés d'été seraient... interminables.

Il revint sur ce qu'il avait pensé quand le train était entré en gare.

Vivement la rentrée.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Petite note d'auteur :** J'aime bien avoir certains avis des lecteurs. Alors, non pas un sondage, mais une question (la réponse n'influera pas, puisque j'ai déjà les couples). Avec qui finiront Ron (mais celle-là est facile), Blaise, Harry, Drago, Théo et Daphné ?


End file.
